


My Sword Is Yours

by CardboarianNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gabe and Ana are joint commanders, Gen, King Arthur AU, King Arthur!Jack, M/M, Magic is Real, Man Out of Time, Romance, Shimada dragons are vicious, Slow Burn, at least old magic, background McHanzo, dragon lore, father and son moments between jesse and gabe, forcibly tearing away your burdens, immortal!76-ish, in a rotting castle, just the abilities mostly, kind of, playing with king arthur mythos, some hobo in armor wrecks the omnics and you realize you cant leave such a nuke of a man alone, some smut at the end, the first omnic crisis never ends and it's a full scale war, updated synopsis and fic title, uses Nasuverse inspiration for king arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: After blowing a nearby omnium, Gabriel Reyes and his team take shelter in a nearby, old decrypted English castle. Inside, Gabriel runs into an old, silver-haired man in rusting armor holding a sword he claims is the legendary Excalibur. Gabriel refuses to think of the guy as anything but a crazy hobo until the man brings down his sword to wipe out the remaining omnic combatants at the castle gate with a burst of golden light.Magic is real and so is King Arthur.Previously named: 'Legacy for Camelot'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, this story uses multiple inspirations for the portrayal of King Arthur and borrows elements from the Nasuverse. This is NOT a retelling of Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Zero and YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE FRANCHISE TO ENJOY THE STORY. Anything that needs explaining gets explained or is up to you for your interpretation.
> 
> But please do listen to the Fate/Zero OST while reading! Especially 'You Are My King' since that's very much Jack's theme in the story.
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta, Madame Maria!

Gabriel Reyes was not the kind of person to believe in fairy tales or myths. To be honest he just liked plain old history and historical tactics used in previous wars but not anything like this.

He was on a mission in England to take out omniums that had sprouted up in the countryside near some desecrated old castle that was rumored to once belonged to King Arthur. Reyes didn’t give ten shits about that; he ducked into the ruins with Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and the rest of the strike team as the omnic tanks fired rockets at their heels. 

The place was once a popular tourist attraction but had long since fallen to decay alone on its cliffside overlooking the ocean, virtually untouched by man for close to seventy years. Light fixtures were strung along the ceiling and it was obvious that the power would not turn on without a substantial amount of rewiring after Torb took a close look at one of the ancient generators they passed by. Reinhardt and the rest of the team got the huge wooden door closed but it wouldn’t be long until the omnics ripped through that with their machine guns. Torb went to work setting up a defense with his team, getting turrets up and running on the small generators they had on them while Ana had the sniper team picking off drones that tried to peek at them from the air.

Gabriel’s feet pounded the musty stone floor as he made mental account for weaknesses in the castle wall that could easily be breached and found the place surprisingly intact when he rendezvoused with the rest of his team in the large throne room.

“How’s it looking in the north wing?” Gabriel asked as he sat down on the steps that lead up to the molding, yet still captivating wooden throne and watched as the other ten soldiers take a seat with him. One of the scouts had a holomap made from old building maps that were laying around for tourists and they each pointed to various sections, detailing the site and strategic importance. “Alright. What about this room, Jenkins?”

The scout looked at the room Gabriel enlarged with a flick of his fingers before shaking his head. “I didn’t see anything like that, Sir.”

“Was there a cave-in there?” Sam asked curiously, looking around at the ceiling structures above them. The rest of the team members shrugged their shoulders, digging out their water canisters as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“I’ll go fucking look. Comm’ me if something happens.” 

“Gotcha, Sir. Be careful.”

\--

“Who hath entered my domain?”

Gabriel visibly jumped as he managed to find a way into the blocked off room after knocking off a few stone bricks here and there with a piece of contained dynamite. Just because the place was sealed off by rubble did NOT mean the area behind it was safe and he was fucking right; someone was in there. The place was supposed to be the tomb of the mythical king of Camelot but he never expected it to be the home of a costume-wearing idiot.

He sat on the worn out crimson carpet, wearing blue robes under his chest armor that had clearly seen better days from how dented it was, metal gauntlets and greaves. A sheathed sword rested against his shoulder as the man stayed perfectly still and composed, legs crossed as if he was in a deep meditation. His face had three jagged lines cutting through it, with a simple silver circlet resting above his brows. Gabriel thought the man’s short white hair looked rather regal, despite receding from old age, and saw how tired those blue eyes were as he approached the man.

“The hell are you doing here? You some sick historian fetishist?” Gabriel spat as he kept a tight grip on his shotguns hanging by his sides since the guy was clearly a civilian. The man did not seem to be affected by Gabe’s attempts to intimidate him and simply closed his eyes, even as muffled gunfire could be heard over the crashing waves from the cliffside outside the window. “Shit!” He hissed, turning to look at the man before reaching down to grab his arm and yank him to his feet. The metal armor clanked together as the older man looked absolutely appalled by the sudden contact.

“Are you mad?! Unhand me this instant!” He shouted. 

Gabriel dragged him out of the room; the man looked like he had muscles under those clothes but it was ridiculously easy to yank him along as the castle rumbled under fire from the omnic heavy artillery shells. Metal scraped against the stone floor from the man’s metal greaves as he continued to shout and curse at Gabriel in an almost foreign version of English than he ever only heard on TV or in movies. Gabe would have expected the man to actually hit him in retaliation were it not for the sword he clutched tightly to his chest.

“Shut it, Excalibur! This place is under attack and you’re not going to die here on my watch!” Gabe growled as the walls rumbled once more, debris chipping off from the walls and ceiling from the impact even though it was rather far from their location. 

“How DARE you! This is MY castle and I am the KING!”

“Well, you’re going to be fucking dead if your roof comes down! I don’t care if it’s a free country but I’m the one in charge of saving YOUR ungrateful ass right now!”

“They, whomever seeks to desecrate my castle, will be ended by MY sword, Dark-Skin!”

Gabe wanted SO badly to throw the bastard and high-tail it out of there after that particular comment but gritted his teeth hard enough that they started to ache. It was just going to be a one-time thing: save the guy and never come back to England so long as there were still these kinds of racist bastards still alive. 

His team had their rifles ready when Gabe re-entered the throne room, the others looking at the man he was dragging with almost morbid curiosity. “Ask later when we have time to talk about homeless idiots. MOVE!”

\--

Gabe and his group came to a halt in the courtyard as Ana’s group was busy picking off targets from the archery platform while Torb’s turrets fired off round after round as his team struggled to keep them all up and running. Reinhardt and Lena waited by the gate with their teams, guns at the ready behind Reinhardt as the wooden door was being ground down faster than Gabriel was comfortable with.

“Th-this…! I have seen… many weapons before…! But your mounted rattling guns are new to me!” The man was out of breath as he spoke with his raspy voice, the sheathed sword still clutched in his arms as Gabe released him. The man was looking up in amazement at the turrets that lined the castle walls. The guy was really playing up his role, regardless of that mention of guns, and honestly Gabriel was starting to get quite sick of it.

“Okay, Sir? I’m going to need you to take cover back in the castle but stay nearby since we have a drop ship coming to fetch us.” Gabe spoke in his most professional voice, regardless of how much he hated the geezer. The man looked even more offended as he strapped the sword sheath to his side, resting his hand on the pommel.

“Modern transportation wagon carts cannot traverse these sacred grounds or the area around it.”

Gabe looked at the man incredulously. “Says fucking who?!”

“I was promised and had documentation produced with each facilitator when the acting government had them change leadership every few decades.” He spoke confidently. “That was always my first condition of many in order to allow visitors to come learn the history of my people and how we lived.”

“Are you fucking shitting me?! 'Cause I REALLY think you’re taking this too far!”

He narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. “My kingdom and it’s legacy shall always remain intact so long as there are visitors willing to come and listen. It allows me to learn and interact with the changing world without stepping outside of the castle walls.”

Gabriel groaned as he pressed his face into the palm of his hand. This guy was a real basket case.

“Your orders, Sir?” 

Shit. He had an operation to lead. “Listen, I don’t care who or what you claim to be. You need to take your fancy sword and take shelter inside, sir.” Gabe grabbed the man’s shoulders and turned him easily around, giving him a gentle shove before turning back to his group. “Alright. We crush any of those omnic bastards that manage to get past Reinhardt’s shield. Reinforce Lena’s group where needed. We hold out until the drop ship comes. Got it?”

“Roger, Sir!”

The group split up, as Gabriel checked over his shotguns. The door was one more mortar blast away from breaking in and he knew it was show time. That or die in the asscrack of nowhere and never get a burial if the Omnics manage to rebuild the omnium they blew up. 

The door burst opened and all hell broke loose. Omnics poured in from the damaged gate, firing their weapons as Reinhardt’s shield caught the opening fire. It was much more than they originally expected since a majority of the combat units should have been taken out in the explosion earlier before they hoofed it to the castle for pick up.

“How intriguing.” 

Gabe swerved around from the fallen pillar he was using for cover, almost firing his guns off until he saw the white-haired man unsheath his sword. Panic spread through Gabe as he grabbed the man’s arm and dragged him down beside him. Bullets pinged off the stone as Gabriel was THIS close to strangling the man.

“For fuckssake! I told you to stay in the cas-”

“Is the enemy all in front of us?”

Gabe stared at the man. “Of course they are! But you don’t bring a sword to a fucking gun fight!”

“I would not give them the honor of a fair fight since they are just machines.” 

Gabriel was about ready to chop the back of the idiot’s neck to make him pass out when a golden aura started to swirl around the man as he stood back up, almost towering over Gabe from how fucking intimidating the man looked. His eyes were not looking at the scene before him but beyond it. He held out his sword, one foot forward as he braced his grip on the hilt with both gauntlets, and the golden light trailed from his body to his weapon. The light was blinding as it grew, catching the curious gaze of the others as they turned, and seemed to bathe them all in a comfortable glow.  
The man brought his sword up, the heavens seemingly responding to his summons before he brought it down in a mighty arc. 

“EXCALIBUR!”

\--

Gabriel’s comm link crackled to life as an astonished voice spoke to him.

“Gabriel… What…” Ana’s voice was shaking as the light that swallowed everything began to fade, leaving all of the strike members unharmed and dazed but the omnics completely obliterated. 

“Holy shit,” Was all Gabe could say as he watched Reinhardt hesitantly lower his shield and all eyes turning to Gabriel along with the man next to him.

The castle was in ruins from the assault but the light did nothing to contribute to that as the mystery around the man only continue to grow. He sheathed his blade and turned with the most somber look on his face as he watched the entrance crumble from the shock waves of the attack. Gabriel stood up when he heard the rumble of the dropship as it slowly flew over them and landed outside of the wall. 

Not wanting to stay and get picked off by any remnants that hadn’t approached the castle, the team started packing up and carrying their wounded. Gabriel was unable to move from his spot though, his hand reaching out before his mind could process the action as it rested on the man’s shoulder.

“Hey… We need to get going.” 

“This is my home. I have no place else in this world but here.”

Gabe looked down at his feet for a moment before shaking off the feeling of pity he had. “Doesn’t matter. You’re coming with us before this place get swarmed.”

The man huffed at that before watching another wall collapse inward and his anger going visibly along with it.

He followed Gabriel out of the courtyard and onto the dropship, noting the hesitance of the man before stepping into the vehicle. 

\--

All eyes in the Strike Force headquarters were on the stranger who walked solemnly behind Gabriel, his blue eyes occasionally looking around at the moderately high-tech facility. Gabriel’s mind spent the whole trip trying to figure out the source of that golden light that disabled, no, completely destroyed the omnics but left all of their tech and personnel unharmed. It wasn’t an EMP since the turrets still functioned afterwards as the engineering team powered them down instead of manually taking them apart and Reinhardt’s shield was clearly still operational even though he was in the direct line of fire. It wasn’t a laser either since everyone would have been fried from the intensity of the light and there was no ounce of working power anywhere in the castle. The man only had a sword and a very plain old one with no tech modifiers on them at all. 

Who the hell was this guy?

“Is this your fortress?”

Gabe looked up as he removed the keycard from his pocket for the new guy’s room.

“It’s our headquarters. Yes.” He replied simply, wondering how long this guy was going to drag out the facade and how hard he was going to need to deck him when he eventually dropped the act. Gabe swiped the card and the door slid open, he went in first, noting on their walk that the man would not do anything unless Gabriel did it first, which included entering any rooms. He flicked the light switch in the small room as the man entered. “This is going to be your room, Lancelot.” Gabe joked, not expecting the man to turn and narrow his eyes at him.

“Arthur. My name is Arthur Pendragon.”

Gabe rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the wall, tossing the keycard onto the desk next to him. “Are you seriously going to keep this up?”

Arthur turned his attention back to the room, approaching the single covered mattress and removing one of his gauntlets to reach down and touch the fabric. Gabriel watched him curiously as the man rubbed the fabric between his fingers, gauntlet tucked under his arm rather than being placed on the bed. Arthur then moved to the head of the bed to touch the pillows. The whole thing was surreal for Gabe to watch and he was starting to hate the idea that this guy might not be joking after all. Was he abandoned in that castle when he was born or something?

Gabriel noted how worn his clothing looked, frayed at the seams and the colors very faded. The guy was going to need new clothing and pronto. “Stay in here, Mordred. I’m going to get you something decent to wear.”

He came back with a duffle bag for the guy and was surprised to see the door was still open after he left to go get the stuff from their armory since they always had extra clothing there for refugees they brought back. Arthur had all of his armor removed and stacked neatly on the desk, really revealing how worn down his clothes were from the stains where the armor’s weight had laid. Gabe closed the door behind him with a press of a button and tossed the duffel bag into Arthur’s arms as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

“In that is some clothes, shampoo, soap, and a hairbrush, Caliburn.” He stated simply, “Your room has a private shower and toilet you can use but my real question is if you know how to use them at all.”

Arthur unzipped the bag without much difficulty and was digging through the contents quietly as Gabriel watched him. He pulled out the bottle of shampoo and the bar of soap pausing to curiously look at them. “I assume this is what you mean by ‘shampoo’?” Arthur asked, raising the bottle up a bit before setting the soap bar down on his thigh. “At least soap hasn’t changed that much.”

“Yeah. That’s shampoo.” Gabriel sighed as he walked over to the sitting man and took the duffel bag, placing it on the bed. “I’ll show you how to work the shower.”

\--

For a guy who never saw a shower in his life, he was pretty damn good at picking up how things worked after being shown once. Arthur was a very curious man, even if he held back his questions when getting a tour of the facility that would now be his temporary home. Dressed in a blue hoodie that Gabe had sitting in his closet and jeans that needed a belt to keep strapped to his waist, he looked like any other civilian. 

Aside from the sword and sheath that Gabe argued with him for a straight hour over not carrying it around the complex before he finally gave up.

“And people think I’m pretty weird with the cowboy hat.” Jesse whistled, glancing at the weapon in question as others gathered around Gabriel and Arthur. “Is this thing the real deal or a replica?”

Arthur was more interested in looking at the surroundings in the recreation room than the people around him, which Gabe thought was pretty strange but then again nothing was quite right with this guy. The man wouldn’t go anywhere outside of his room without Gabriel and spoke to no one who approached him. Wasn’t he the one who said he was fine with letting people learn about the castle and it’s history? Then again he wouldn’t talk to anyone if he was a hobo either.

“So what’s your name, Partner?” Jesse tried once more.

“Arthur Pendragon.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, not knowing why he expected the lie to be any different here. Jesse chuckled fondly as he offered the man his hand. “The name’s Jesse McCree. It’s nice to meet a fellow enthusiast.”

Arthur looked at the hand presented to him and grasped it. “I do not believe I spoke of anything other than my name.”

“Oh. Heh. You’re the literal type then? Hanzo’s in good company then.” The cowboy laughed as they shook before Arthur drew his hand back. 

“Hanzo is another member of the team.” Gabriel added just to clear up any confusion and Arthur nodded his head in acknowledgment. Lena was next as she zipped over, happy as a button as she heard another fellow Brit speaking.

“Heya! Name’s Lena Oxton! Nice to meet ya!”

Arthur drew back slightly from the girl’s sudden appearance and her quick way of speaking, making Gabe grin at the sight. 

“So where you from, Love?”

Arthur tensed at that, oddly conflicted, before Gabe sighed as he stepped in. “Doesn’t matter now.”

Lena’s smile turned rather quickly to a frown in realization that he wasn’t a new team member but a refugee. “I’m so sorry I asked. Your way of speak is so vaguely American but still sounds undoubtedly British that I just got curious, Love.”

Gabe wondered that too. The guy was all old fashioned english at the beginning, almost pig latin to him, until a bit later. Arthur was very quick to understand and adapt but Gabriel figured it was because he grew tired of the whole facade rather than learning on the fly. 

Arthur just stayed quiet, staring at Lena until she chuckled uncomfortably. “Well then! Nice talking to you! Bye!” 

The conversation with Reinhardt was the most interesting and the longest Gabe had seen Arthur actually engage with someone until that point. Ana motioned for Gabriel to join her on the couch as the two armor nuts went back and forth about weapons and such.

Gabe plopped down on the couch with a sigh, leaning back against the cushions as he draped his arms over the back. Ana chuckled in amusement to the action. “Having fun with the newbie, Gabriel?”

“No. He’s a fucking pain in the ass.” Gabriel huffed as he cracked his neck left and right. 

“Maybe he’s just shy,” She offered pleasantly.

“Someone who’s shy does not take to the walking and breathing loud speaker on day two, Ana.”

“I had to actually sit Reinhardt down on the dropship and tell him not to ask Arthur any questions before you two came aboard at the castle. The look on his face was that of a kicked puppy, Gabe.”

“Good. Whatever keeps his fucking mouth shut for once.” Gabriel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ana smiled at that, forgoing the chastising remark about ‘playing nice’ for once and glancing over at the two. “Winston and the others are still analysing the footage of that light the drop ship picked up on it’s way in, Gabe. You were right next to him, right? What happened?” She asked him quietly.

“I’m still trying to figure that out too,” He admitted as he shifted in his seat. “The guy just started glowing, raised his sword up and when he brought it down the light show happened.”

Ana looked back over at Arthur and, more importantly, the sword on his hip. “You think you can get him to hand it over for an afternoon?”

Gabriel groaned at that, totally expecting the organization to dump the shit into his lap because he happened to be around the freak all the time. “He fought me for a fucking hour when I told him to leave the sword behind, Ana. I doubt he’ll just hand it over if I ask him to.”

“You should at least try, Gabriel. Imagine that kind of power getting into the wrong hands. Power that can pick and choose what it destroys.”

She had a fucking point but goddamn did he not want to be the person forced to do it. He sighed and got up from his seat to walk back over as Reinhardt was talking this or that about armor augmentation. “I need to cut in for a moment.” Arthur looked over at Gabriel as he gestured for him to follow and walked over to the corner of the room, Reinhardt scowling ever so deeply at him. Gabriel ignored the slighted man and leaned back against the wall to get comfortable. “Making a new friend there?”

Arthur quirked a brow at him, staying silent as Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Okay. I’ll get to the point. Can I borrow your sword to have some of our guys take a look at it?”

“Yes.”

Gabe looked at the man like he just slapped him across the face as Arthur untied the sheath from his belt and handed it to him. He hesitated as he looked down at the worn gold and blue sheath then looked right back up at Arthur. “You serious? You’re not going to complain?”

“No.”

Gabe looked at the man, searching his face and eyes for some indication that the man who argued with him for an hour was still there. Arthur’s stoic face never changed once and Gabriel sighed in frustration as he took it in both hands carefully. The man simply tucked his hands into his hoodie pocket as he watched Gabriel hold his sword with passive interest.

“Okay. I’ll bring it back. If I hear one complaint from your mouth about it being gone-”

“I’m not going to.”

Gabriel scowled at him before pushing off the wall. “You can go back to talking to him.”

Arthur turned to head back to the brooding Reinhardt, who immediately perked up when his conversation partner returned. Ana got up from the couch and walked with Gabriel as the left the recreation room, the sword hugged up against his chest like Ana did with her rifle. The observation did not go unnoticed by Ana as she eyed the sword he held and then his face.

“What?”

“I seriously hope that sword is worth less than 50 credits. Just so I can say that you held a sword more delicately than you ever did with Fareeha.”

\--

Gabe took the time to get some lunch with Ana after dropping off the sword to a group of very excited scientists and relaxed in the cafeteria. It wasn’t long until Gabriel was finished eating his second order of whatever pasta dish was being served today (it was all the same to him) before Jesse and Hanzo showed up with a rather annoyed Arthur in tow.

“What?” He asked the cowboy and archer as they came over to their table.

“You ditched your friend, Boss.” Jesse chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips. “Figured I could bring him over for a bite or two since the guy is practically skin and bones.”

Arthur looked at food on the table as Jesse continued talking.

“Nothing wrong with being the loner-type around here but the guy seemed pretty lost after Reinhardt gotten dragged away.”

“Hungry?” Gabriel ask, practically kicking the chair out adjacent to him at the table before Arthur caught it with his hands. 

“Now that just hurts, Boss.” Jesse frowns after being ignored by Gabriel.

“You did good bringing him here. That enough for you?” 

Gabe rolled his eyes with Hanzo at how giddy Jesse was and waved them off so they could finish their meal in peace. Arthur took a seat at the table, look curiously around the room, Ana exchanging glances with Gabe as she took a sip from her cup. He sighed as Ana gestured towards Arthur and leaned forward a bit to pick up the fourth plate of pasta he brought for himself. 

“Here.” Gabe placed the plate of cooked linguini noodles, covered in a marinara sauce in front of Arthur before getting up to get another set of utensils from the dispenser. He did not expect the man to get up and follow him over to the machine though. “You’re not going to sit?” Gabe asked him. Arthur hummed curiously as he watched Gabe press some buttons and watched the dispenser drop a rolled up package of utensils in a plastic wrap. “You know how to use a fork and knife, right?” 

“Yes.”

“That was rhetorical, Excalibur.” He sighed as he walked back with Arthur to the table and continue to eat his food, relieved to see that the man could handle everything else when they sat back down. “Speaking of that…” Gabe twirled the noodles on his plastic fork as he looked over at Arthur while he ate the food. “Why did you say ‘Excalibur’ that one time anyways?”

“That’s the name of my sword.”

“Like in the legends?” Ana asked.

He kept quiet as he continued to eat his meal, much to their annoyance. The man went through half of his plate before setting down his utensils and continued to glance around at his surroundings while waiting for them to finish. It pissed off Gabe to no end for him to ignore Ana’s question, regardless if it was just a pointless clarification, she was trying to be nice.

“Is your sword named after the Excalibur from the legends or not?” He growled, growing tired of the silent treatment he gave to Ana.

“Yes.” 

They both groaned at Arthur’s quick response this time.

\--

The results got back to them later that evening on the sword after the team called in an expert to have it analysed. Gabriel brought Arthur with him as he and Ana listened to the scientist give them the lowdown about the sword in one of the conference rooms.

“The sword contains no properties that would allow for ability augmentation. It’s just a normal sword for all intents and purposes, albeit a very old one.”

“Why would they think Excalibur itself is able to do anything on it’s own?” Arthur whispered to Gabriel curiously as the scientist continued to break down the sword’s properties. Gabe shrugged his shoulders from where he sat, in between Ana and Arthur, as a projection screen showed slides of the sword itself in the lab being tested by various machines.

“Unless you know how all those omnics got wiped out in one blow back at the castle, we assume the sword itself was unique.”

Arthur quirked a brow at that and held up his hand in front of him, the golden glow slowly whirling around it. “The sword has no power if the wielder is not chosen by the heavens themselves.”

The lights in the room flicked on as Arthur realized the presentation had halted and that everyone was staring at him. The glow faded immediately as he brought the hand up to his mouth to clear his throat. “You are free to continue. My apologies for interrupting.”

Gabe sighed as the room was suddenly filled with loud chatter and scientists moving into question the rightly confused Arthur. Fucking figures it wasn’t the sword that was special but the man who wielded it. Ana chuckled in amusement before gently patting Gabriel on the back.

“You always seem to find the fun ones, Gabe.”

“Shut up, Amari.” He groaned. “Go get Hanzo since we’re clearly dealing with something supernatural here.”

She smiled happily and tapped on the comm device. “Jesse? Looks like you win the bet. Bring Hanzo to the conference room ASAP.”

\--

It took them a while to kick all the curious scientists out of the room before Jesse and Hanzo could pull up their chairs so they were all sitting in a circle with no huge desk between them. Hanzo looked at Arthur curiously as Gabriel broke down what happened and how the situation was rather similar to the Shimadas with their dragons.

“He said his last name was ‘Pendragon’, Yes? It is rather telling.” He stated as a matter of fact much to the disbelief of the others in the circle.

“And I’m suppose to be a king, if we’re going with that logic with last names.” Gabe commented sarcastically.

“That sounds about right,” Arthur murmured in agreement, drawing curious gazes from everyone especially a wide-eyed Gabriel. “Is your family name is ‘King’ or something similar?”

“It’s ‘Reyes’ but nobody in my family line has been royalty, that’s for damn sure.” Gabe huffed.

Arthur nodded. “A Spanish family name. You can be the first of your family line to be a king. I'm pretty certain that history has recorded such.”

“We’re getting off topic Excalibur, what’s the deal with you and the gold light?” Gabriel demanded. The others were curious as well as they watched him lift up his hand to perform the same trick again even though it was the first time for Jesse and Hanzo. The cowboy whistled, clearly impressed by the trick while Hanzo stroked his chin as he observed the ability.

“I apparently always had it in me.” He started. “It took a wizard to help me master it, after I pulled Caliburn from the stone, so it can destroy anything that threatens my kingdom or at least it did during my reign.” 

“It may not be the exact same as the dragons but it is indeed a power that cannot be ignored.” Hanzo commented.

The glow dissipated and Arthur placed his hand back on his lap. “I’d rather you take me back to my castle and forget about my existence, if at all possible.” 

Gabriel scowled at that but Ana was quicker to the draw. “No. Whatever protection you thought you had in isolation there is all but gone since it lays in ruin. We cannot let a man like you risk being captured now that we know what you are capable of.”

Arthur chuckled darkly at that. “Nothing has changed at all. Even after centuries and progress.”

Hanzo frowned before speaking up. “You are indeed much older than us all, but the Shimada line has passed down the dragons for centuries and it is possible to live modestly with such incredible power at your disposal.”

“I’m not interested in ruling anymore but that’s not going to stop you from making sure of that. All I ask is to never be forced to fight for your organization and I’ll willingly stay put if you are intent on monitoring me.”

It was almost sad how such a powerful man quickly bowed his head when they weren’t even flat out saying he couldn’t leave. Gabriel looked at Ana and she at him as they nodded their heads in silent agreement.

“That sounds fair.” Gabe spoke up, surprising the hell out of Hanzo and Jesse as they looked at him in amazement. “This place is your home and you will not have to fight for anyone but yourself. You’ll work directly under Ana and I but not in a combat role, just so you’re not sitting on your hands out of boredom. This alright?”

“Holy shit. I think the boss has lost his mind, Darlin’!” Jesse cringed. “Gabe purposely NOT using an incredibly powerful weapon?!”

“Jesse, shush,” Ana spoke.

“No! This ain’t like him at all!”

“Jesse McCree, you will shut your fucking mouth or I will make you run laps around the facility.” Gabe growled lowly to the cowboy throwing a fit. “Ana and I have the final say around here. He doesn’t fight unless he wants to and no one says otherwise. Got it?”

“What about my Deadeye, huh?! What about Hanzo and Genji’s dragons?! Why do we have to fight?!”

“Because you CHOSE to, you dense motherfucker!” Gabe rose out of his seat. “This guy lost his home and has no choice but to live here with only one request to abstain from battle! I’d say we’re doing the world a BIG fucking favor making sure he has a safe place to stay where he won’t be manipulated by crooked dirty fucks high up the corporate and political food chains, you got it?! So stop your bitching and learn the difference!”

Jesse was red in the face from anger and embarrassment from getting chewed out but he stayed put, taking it all. The guy was only eighteen years old and learning to do good in the world along with many other talented people who got a shit hand dealt to them. Gabriel sighed heavily, counting to ten in his head before speaking once more.

“Thank you for bringing Hanzo here, Jesse. You are both dismissed.”

They both left the room rather quickly and Gabe collapsed back in his chair, letting out a groan as he rubbed his temples. Jesse McCree would be the death of him one day, Gabe was sure of it.

“That boy certainly has spark in him.” Arthur chuckled softly.

“It’s why Gabriel is so fond of him.” Ana remarked teasingly, making Gabe roll his eyes at the both of them.

“Is he your successor?”

“No. He’s a fucking pain in my ass.” Gabe grumbled.

\--

After Arthur got his sword back, they headed off to the medical wing to get him checked out; more curious eyes watching them as they moved about the headquarters. Gabriel still wondered if this was all actually happening, that a powerful man was actually willing to stay with them even though there was technically nothing they could do to stop him from leaving with the kind of power he had. 

At the medical bay, things got rather dicey after Gabriel tried to leave and was immediately called back in by the frantic doctor in charge. Gabriel scowled at Arthur as he came into the medical examination room to have a talk with the stripped down man in an examination robe.

“The hell are you doing, Excalibur? I got work to do.” 

“I’m not letting them stab me or put me in a box.” The older man huffed stubbornly, arms crossed over his chest. 

Oh boy. So, he's gonna have to walk him through everything?

“Let me make some quick calls and I’ll explain what I can for you.”

Arthur seemed to lighten up at that and nodded his head. Gabe walked out of the examination room and groaned as he tapped his comm device.

“Trisha? I’m going to need you to cancel everything for the next two hours.”

\--

Arthur was exhausted as Gabriel led him back through the halls to the dorm area, his hand resting on the pommel of Excalibur. Gabe knew how stressful the whole process was, the doctors wanted to run every test on him under the sun from CAT scans to urine sample collections. He felt pity for the poor guy but knew it was all necessary to allow him to stay here and let them figure out what was so special about him.

“You got your door key?” Gabe asked as they stopped in front of Arthur's room, watching the man pull out the plastic card and step forward to swipe it. The door slid open and he disappeared into the room. “Hey. Press the button on the wall to close the door behind you.” He reminded him, watching as Arthur came back over and paused for a second. “Bye.” Gabe waved, not wanting to stick around much longer anyways since he had a meeting in ten minutes to attend to. Arthur hummed and the door slid shut as Gabriel walked away.

\--

It would be another day or two until the tests fully came back in and but Gabriel wasn't going to shut Arthur in his room to continue quarantine since no one had come down sick. So, he led the man to the practice range with Genji in tow after he introduced the two to each other. The cyborg had made up his own settings for the practice dummies that moved about the platforms and such to practice his sword skills, so he figured he would have a better idea how to make up a training regiment for Arthur than Gabe would.

“Hanzo has told me that you use a power similar to the dragons.” Geni said as he typed his credentials into the machine, Arthur observed him curiously as he typed away at the touch screen panel. “If possible, I would like to see it for myself before we begin.”

“It would not be at the same projection level but I will do a demonstration if it will make things easier.* 

“Oh good!” Genji spoke, pleased as punch that he would agree to it. “I’ll let out some drones so we can capture footage from different angles.” His finger tapped quickly on the keyboard and Arthur almost jumped as six dormant drones rose up from a hole in the ground to head outside to the practice range.

“Those are drones.” Gabriel explained. “Don’t cut them down, alright?"

Arthur was still very confused and no more enlightened by the answer but nodded his head anyways. Genji led both of them outside as the practice dummies came rumbling to life, hovering barely above the ground as they approach the three stationary ones.

“Let’s get started then. Feel free to let loose here as you wish.”

“Without destroying the drones.” Gabriel added in quickly.

Arthur rolled his eyes at that, making Gabe smirk for a moment, and drew his sword from its sheath. Genji tilted his head curiously as he watched Arthur take one step forward, holding his sword still before him and the golden light started to rise from his body. The blue hoodies' hood was blown about relentlessly as energy swirled around him before being focused into the blade itself. Arthur lifted the sword above his head and brought it down hard as he let out a roar.

“Excalibur!”

The golden light was not as strong this time, only spanning out far enough to take out all three dummies and the ones behind the wall before fading. The dummies were in shambles but the drones untouched as promised along with everything else. Genji swore in Japanese as Gabriel chuckled at how impressed the ninja was at the execution.

Arthur sheathed his sword before grabbing the hood of the hoodie and scowled at the piece of cloth. “Can we remove this?” He asked Gabriel.

“Hey! That’s my hoodie, Dullahan! You either deal with it or ask someone else to lend you clothes until your new set comes in.”

Genji was laughing at the whole ordeal, making Gabe and Arthur scowl at him. A pair of metal hands gently clapped together as his omnic master watched from the observation deck. “That was a most excellent display.”

Arthur looked upwards at the railing above them to see the omnic and quirked a brow in Gabriel’s direction. Genji was quick to pick up on the the man’s confusion. “The omnic on the viewing platform in my master, Zenyatta. He works with us as well in a passive role like you, Arthur.” He looked back up at his master and waved as several new dummies flew in to take the place of the destroyed ones before walking back to the Arthur’s side. “We know you have incredible power but let’s see how your technique holds up without it.”

Genji drew his katana from its sheath on his back and with one precise strike cut the metal dummy in half before looking back at Arthur. “You give it a try.”

Arthur frowned deeply for a moment, making Gabriel quirk a brow as he watch the man step up to the dummy before looking down at the sword resting in his hand by his side. His eyes went back to the dummy before turning around to look at Genji. “It’ll ruin Excalibur.” He spoke simply, sheathing the sword before crossing his arms over his chest. “Your blades are built to withstand and cut through steel unlike my own.”

“You want us to fix that for you?” Gabriel offered casually.

“Excalibur is all I have left. I’d rather we not.” 

“Then it’s pointless for me to bring you out here. Sorry, Genji.”

The cyborg shook his head as he sheathed his own blade on his back. “It’s no trouble. I wanted to see his power for myself anyways.” Genji then glanced up at Zenyatta on the viewing platform before giving them a quick bow and jumping up to join his master.

Arthur was clearly amazed by the ninja’s speed and mobility as Gabriel walked over to him. His eyes were sharp and analytic as he tried to process everything amazing he saw, something that Gabriel found to be quite interesting about the odd guy. “If you didn’t want to train on the dummies, you could have said so.” Arthur’s eyes went back to Gabe as he quirked a brow curiously.

“I did not know they would be metal.”

Gabriel scowled at the man for that. “Listen. If you’re afraid of me being mad or beating the shit out of you for being a liar then I’ll cut you some slack if you cut the act now.”

“What would I be lying about?” Arthur asked genuinely.

“The whole ‘knight’ thing you got going on, asshole! What else would I be talking about?! It’s fine if you were destitute and living in that run-down castle your whole life but don’t try to sound like you’re not from our age or anything! I bet the sword isn’t even Excalibur!”

Arthur seemed amused by Gabriel’s outburst and rubbed his chin idly with his thumb. “Okay. So, let's assume I am some man posing as Arthur Pendragon and you feel that is not my right name, what would my name be then?”

Gabe REALLY wanted to smack the smugness out of the prick but decided otherwise for god knows what reason. “I don’t know? John Doe?! Maybe Jack because you’re an insufferable ass?!”

“Jack…?” Arthur hummed as he said the word a few times, tasting its simplicity and finding it to be rather filling. “Right. ‘Jack Doe’ does sound rather fitting for a man who is no longer a king and who has no land to his name.” He chuckled. Gabriel decked him in the face right then and there, absolutely confused as to why the Arthur cradled the side of his face with his hand, unable to stop laughing.

\--

“So, his name is ‘Jack’? Not ‘Arthur’?” Ana asked curiously after Gabe practically tossed the jackass back into his room with plenty of books and dvds to amuse himself with for the next few days, sorely needing a break from the guy. She walked with Gabriel from the dorm area after she saw the whole spectacle playing out.

“I think he’s pulling my leg to be an asshole but Jack sounds a hell of a lot better for him than something noble like ‘Arthur’.” Gabriel groaned, taking off his beanie for a moment to run his hand through his curls, pausing as he noticed his hair was growing out a bit. He was going to need to get a trim some time and summer was approaching after all. Might be time for a clean buzz.

“It would be better than letting him continue to embarrass himself when he doesn’t know any better.” Ana remarked fondly. “I heard he left his room late last night to walk around and Torbjorn had a great time talking to him after Jack approached him about his turrets. Maybe he’s not as big of a shut-in as I originally thought.”

Gabe quirked a brow at that and pulled his beanie back on. “No shit?”

Ana nodded her head. “I’m thinking about introducing Fareeha to him as well. He seems like the type who might enjoy talking to children.”

Gabe had to huff at that. “Really? After you practically dragged her away whenever Jesse came into the same room for the first month he joined?”

Ana scowled at him. “I now know better to trust your judgement in the people you bring on board, Gabriel. Let’s not discuss issues I have gotten over.”

“The guy walks around with a sword, Ana. Pretty dangerous stuff.”

“She knows not to handle weapons without permission, Gabriel. Nice try though.”

They both smiled at that before continuing down the hall to the food court.

\--

Gabe was surprised to see Jack walking about the halls by himself but it was clear that Jesse had some hand in it as they moved with Hanzo into the recreation room. Curiosity getting the better of him, Gabe followed the trio into the room, finding himself leaning against the doorframe as Ana and Jesse introduced Jack to the young Fareeha.The kid was all bright eyed and bushy tailed as she looked at Jack from head to toe, gleaming as she looked at the sword on his hip.

“No way! You’re the real King Arthur?!”

Jack laughed at that, getting down on one knee so he was eye level with the girl. “I’m not sure what the others have told you but my name is ‘Jack Doe’. You must be Far… Faree…”

“Fa-Ree-ha!” She happily assisted, making Jack smiled more happily than Gabe had ever seen, even just for the slightest of moments.

“Fareeha. Thank you.” He chuckled softly. 

“So, is your sword really Excalibur? The sword of kings?” She asked curiously as she walked over to the side with his sword and leaned in to get better look at the sheath. “It’s so pretty with the blue and yellow colors.”

“It is indeed Excalibur. Want to look at it for yourself?”

She nodded her head excitedly as he stood up and gestured her to follow him to the rug as he untied the sword from his belt. Ana sat down next to Fareeha as Jack sat down across from them and carefully laid the sheath down on the carpet. Ana caught Fareeha’s hand as she reached out to touch it and pouted as Jesse and Hanzo took a seat on the couch to watch the action. “Remember that you’re suppose to ask for permission?” Her mother smiled reassuringly making Fareeha perk up rather quickly.

“May I please hold Excalibur, Jack?”

Gabe moved from the door over to the back of the couch, unable to see the man’s reaction with Jesse’s hat blocking his view from afar. Jack seemed to notice Gabriel and nodded his head at him, prompting Gabe to nod back before waving for him to continue. 

“Of course you may, Fareeha. Excalibur is the sword of my people, forged from the bone of the dragon I slayed with Caliburn.” He explained as Fareeha reached down and traced her fingers down the rather simple, but no less beautiful, worn designs of Excalibur’s sheath as she listened to him tell her the history of the sword before picking it up. Jack paused as he chuckled at her holding the sheath with much difficulty in her arms, Ana’s hand and Jesse’s foot behind her back to steady her. “Rather heavy, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Genji’s blades are much lighter than this!” Ana had to help her set it back on the carpet and smiled sheepishly at the owner after she almost dropped it before Ana intervened.

“Genji is the… fast moving machine, yes?” Jack struggled, not sure what words would best describe the situation from his limited technical vocabulary.

“Genji is a cyborg; half human and half machine.” Hanzo corrected. Jack nodded his head in understanding before continuing.

“In my time, humans wore armor and the amount varied depending on what roles they served in combat. Excalibur and other swords like it were meant to exploit weaknesses in lower armor opponents by crushing it and also strike at exposed areas not covered in armor when it was convenient. Excalibur is a much more durable sword, the only one able to channel the blood of the dragon I slew.” He explained.

“So, looks like we got three genuine dragon trainers under our roof now.” Jesse chuckled, judging Hanzo with his elbow. 

“I was curious about that.” Jack spoke up suddenly as he reached down and unsheathed Excalibur before setting both pieces down so Fareeha could inspect the blade itself as he talked. “You and the cyborg seem to know about dragons but I know not to what degree.”

Hanzo frowned at Jesse before straightening himself up on the couch. “The Shimada clan has always been able to project the will of our guardian spirits, the dragons of the North and South. I command two while Genji can project one.”

“Ah. I can see the similarities but I do not project the spirit of the dragon I slayed with my sword. I consumed its heart and blood after I slayed it.”

Hanzo balked at that understandably and Jack pressed on.

“I was young and desperate at the time but its curse still plagues me even to this day since I still live.”

Gabriel felt a pang of pity for the guy and he saw the bitter loneliness in his eyes as he kept his focus on his sword, not looking up at anyone for a few moments. It was weird but not uncommon to hear stories of broken people clinging to stories of those similar to them in order to have some meaning to their lives and struggles. Gabriel couldn’t help but wonder what life was for Jack that he would isolate himself in that run-down tourist attraction. The guy couldn't be more than ten to fifteen years older than Gabriel from how he looked. Was he abandoned there as a small child? Maybe there was a group that lived there before the ominics wiped them out? Gabe shook his head to rid thoughts of seeing such a kind child being left to rot alone. His eyes glanced to Jesse and Hanzo before he focused back on Jack.

“That’s so horrible!” Fareeha wailed as Ana let her touch the dulled, worn blade before looking at Jack. “Why would the dragon do that to you?!”

“It was the dragon’s blood that gave it immortality and power. The fault was nothing but my own, Fareeha.” He chuckled solemnly trying to not make the little girl feel so upset about his state. The others in the room just stayed quiet, not wanting to question the man’s lies when a crying Fareeha was involved. “How bout I tell you a happier story of mine, Fareeha? Would you like to hear one?” He offered gently to the child, smiling when she nodded her head and blew into the handkerchief her mother offered her.

\--

Gabriel didn't know how they managed to drag him upstairs to the bar but he had a feeling Jack might have been the reason as he sipped on a Corona while Reinhardt and the others happily engaged the man. Gabe had been gone from the base for three weeks and Jack seemed to fall back into his reclusiveness from what others had reported to him while he was away. He knew the man could be a bit skittish but he seemed to have grown more independent on his own.

Jack sat on the bar stool beside Gabriel, wearing a bike jacket with the number 76 on the back that he got him when in the US for the operation. He and Ana were posing for a picture in front of the Missouri Arches when he spotted the thing on a clearance rack for some shop. He bought it without thinking, figuring Jack would enjoy something hoodless that had some weight and durability to it. Ana teased him about it the whole way back but it was worth the hassle when he looked at how comfortable Jack seemed to be in it.

Gabe tapped on the counter for another beer, last thing he wanted was to have these fond feelings for a guy who was a complete mess and was his ward. Another Corona was set down in front of him as Jack looked at it curiously.

“Is that any good?”

Gabe quirked a brow at him, looking at the bottle before sliding it to Jack. “It’s alright. Why?”

Jack took the bottle and lifted it up to take a quick sniff. “This is your sixth one.” He took a sip from the beer and Gabe had a good laugh as Jack’s face scrunched up. Jack handed his back the bottle as he took a drink from his glass of water.

“Ah. Yeah. It’s a little on the dry side.”

Jack clicked his tongue as he narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. “Yeah. I’m sticking to my own stuff.”

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders as he took the bottle back and took a long drink from it. He realized that Jack was looking at him all wide-eyed and shocked before setting down the bottle. “What’s your problem?”

“You drank it.”

Gabe rolled his eyes at that. “No shit, Captain Obvious. I paid for the drink so I’m going to drink it.”

“Even if I drank it?” He asked incredulously.

For fuck's sake.

“If you think this is the first time I swapped spit with another man, you are sorely mistaken, Excalibur. I’m not going to waste a perfectly good drink.”

Jack seemed to shut up from that, going back to whatever fruity alcoholic beverage he ordered three times in a row while Gabe shook his head. Maybe it was culture shock or something but Gabe was pretty sure he stuffed a house party movie into Jack’s DVD stack along with one not-so-straight romance movie. He didn't want to make the guy uncomfortable but he could always chose to skip over that particular movie if he wanted.

Or skip over Gabe.

He was going to need more booze to deal with this stupid crush he had. Oh god fucking damn it, that might just make him more impulsive and say something fucking stupid.

“Hey, Reyes?” 

Gabriel sighed before looking over at Jack. The man’s face was a soft shade of pink on skin that was getting less pale from being outside a bit more often but he was rather handsome to Gabe. “What, Jack?”

“You remember when we first met a month ago and I called you ‘dark-skinned’? Well, I watched those shows and read some books you lent me and realized how wrong of me it was to say that.” 

Gabe never forgot the bile that rose in his throat when he remembered that incident and he was going to chew the man out now that he brought it up but he took a very deep breath instead. Jack looked sincerely bothered by his ignorance unlike most racists who Gabe clashed with, knowing that they didn't really mean that they were sorry but sorry that they got called out on their bullshit. Jack though? He brought it up without prompting or accusation.

“So long as you promise me that you won't ever say stupid shit like that to ANYONE ever again then we’re fine, Jack. All water under the bridge.” 

Jack sighed in relief, looking like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders before smiling at Gabe. “I don't deserve your forgiveness but thank you, Reyes.”

\--

The next morning was an awkward one for Gabriel. This was clearly not his room and he was naked in bed with Jack, clothes tossed carelessly on the floor by the bed. He fucked up. He fucked up REALLY hard.

Gabe groaned as he sat up in the bed and was surprised that he wasn't aching in places he expected curiously enough. He had a hell of a hangover though and got up from the bed to go into the bathroom to get a cup of water. 

“Lance…”

Gabe turned off the sink and peeked his head out into the bathroom as he saw Jack shifting under the covers. He originally thought the man was just having a wet dream about an EX until he heard a strangle sob. Gabe set down his cup and walked out of the bathroom to make sure Jack was okay but saw him instead fighting a nightmare.

“Lance, please…! I’m sorry…!”

Being as careful as he possibly could, Gabriel gently shook Jack’s shoulder, preparing to jump away in case the guy woke up with fists swinging. 

“Jack. Wake up, Jack.”

He was sweating like crazy as he continue to toss and turn, it was a hell of a night terror if it got a hold of him like this. Gabe tried shaking Jack’s shoulder harder this time, wanting to help him, even if it was just an accidental one-night stand between them. 

“Wake up, Jack! You’re dreaming!”

A fist hit Gabriel right between the eyes, knocking him off the bed and onto the floor as he clutched it with his hands. 

“Fucking hell, Jack!” He groaned, unaware of any movement until he heard the sound of metal clattering against the bedframe and Jack practically hyperventilating. Gabe shot right up, his adrenaline high as he peeled his hands away, expecting Jack to draw his sword but instead saw Jack sobbing heavily as he clutched the sheathed sword to his chest.

Okay. He didn't expect that reaction. Maybe he had more control than he originally gave him credit for.

Gabriel stood up straight as he watched Jack slowly recognize his surroundings and that he was safe, before Gabe bent over to pick up his own boxers from the floor. Jack was still shaking as he watched Gabe but at least had his breathing under control.

“Gabriel?”

Oh? They were on a first name basis now?

“Yeah?”

Jack seemed to slowly come out of his daze now as he set Excalibur down on the bed beside him. He wiped the tears rather quickly from his cheeks and chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry about that.”

Gabe frowned at him and held up his index finger as he went back into the bathroom. He came out with a fresh cup of water and a towel, handing the cup to the quivering Jack first before setting the towel on his lap. He sat down on the edge of the bed, unwilling to leave Jack in his moment of weakness and reached to gently pat his shoulder. 

“You’re in good company here, Jack. Don't apologize.”

A soft smile lifted the corners of Jack’s lips and he looked down at the cup in his shivering hands fondly.

“Thank you, Gabriel.” He sighed in relief. “I just… It’s been centuries and yet I can’t forget him. Forget Lancelot.”

So that’s the code name for his ex? Well at least he’s consistent.

“He broke your heart?” 

Why the fuck was he asking him that? What was wrong with him?!

“I killed him.”

Oh. 

OH.

“But, yes, I gave him Caliburn as a peace offering and a sign of my devotion to him. A lot of power resides in Caliburn more so than Excalibur, since it was the true sword of kings, forged in the heavens themselves.” Jack explained, looking at Excalibur with a somber smile that twisted Gabe something fierce. “I loved him and yet I was blind to his struggles. I had to fight him to bring my kingdom back together from the rift that tore it in two and that meant killing Lancelot. I was victorious but at what cost? My kingdom fell anyways and I had to bury the man I loved as a traitor. I thought burying Caliburn with him would help ease my mind. Make his death have some meaning…!”

“It’s fine, Jack.” Gabriel reassured him as tears started rolling down the man’s cheeks once more. 

“I just wish I had listened! That I wasn't so blind!” 

“Come on, Jack. You couldn't have done anything about it.” Gabe spoke, his hand still holding Jack’s shoulder and gently giving it a reassuring squeeze. He thought about taking the cup out of Jack’s hand, afraid he would spill it all over his sheets before the man glared at him and he suddenly felt nervous for his own life.

“I only won our duel because of Avalon! This damned sheath!” Jack hissed as he looked down at his sword lying by his side. “I was tricked! Merlin fucking tricked me and I won when I should have been slain!”

“Woah. Hold on, Jack! What the hell does your sheath have anything have to do with anything?” Gabe realized just how little he knew about Jack or at least his Arthur persona to be able to tell fact from the myth compared to the details he was getting thrown at him.

“Avalon was blessed to heal it’s holder from any wound, mortal, or not. Anything short of decapitation or complete limb removal will be healed. I was never told this information but Merlin knew that I would not put Excalibur in any other sheath due to how unique it is.”

Okay. This was getting to be a bit too far-fetched for even Gabe to handle as he looked down at the sheath. But still, Jack was able to project the power of a dragon and did so twice, why was it impossible for Gabriel to see a magical sheath being a limitless healing device too? 

“Wait. You gave Caliburn to Lancelot; a guy with no ties to the heavens or whatever,and he was able to use a sword that only a king could wield much less access it’s powers?” Gabe asked, trying his best to follow along and Jack seemed to understand that thankfully as his expression softened considerably.

“Caliburn was drawn from the stone by my hands but I knew Lancelot for far longer than when he became a knight, Gabriel. He helped me slay the dragon, even if he took no blood and ate no flesh. Maybe Caliburn knew how much Lancelot meant to me when I gave it to him. I wanted Caliburn to protect Lancelot and maybe that let him use the power against me when he eventually turned on me.”

Jack frowned as he looked down at the water in the cup and brought it up to take a long sip. Gabriel was relieved to see him drink, as strange as it was. It was something normal for Jack to do when everything around him seemed to be so ladened with mystery and odd power. 

“Well. If it’s worth anything, you don't have to worry about anyone messing with your stuff here, Jack. You use your power to protect yourself.” 

Jack seemed genuinely touched by that and smiled happily. God, Gabe was pretty sure he enjoyed last night if it was with Jack, regardless if he was drunk or not. The guy had him completely smitten. 

“I know it’s presumptuous of me to assume last night had some meaning between us, Gabriel-” Jack started, reaching up to touch the hand that Gabe had on his shoulder. 

Oh god what did his drunk ass say?! 

Gabe’s face was hot as his mind moved at a million miles per hour trying to recall last night.

“-I know we didn't do anything intimate but I still appreciate that you stayed with me anyways.”

Oh.

That explained why his ass wasn't sore this morning.

Fuck. 

“Yeah. Just two dudes sleeping in a bed together. Naked.”

Jack laughed at that and it was such a sweet sound to Gabe’s ears.

“No one says we can’t try again. If you’re still interested, that is.” Jack looked away sheepishly, removing his hand from Gabe’s hand to rub the back of his neck nervously. “I’m quite a bit older than you and I understand if- well- my nightmares are a bit too much to handle.”

“Was I that obvious?” Gabriel sighed as he removed the hand from Jack’s shoulder.

“Yes.” Jack deadpanned. “You did a rather good job keeping me guessing for a while though.”

“Can you run Excalibur through my head now? Just as a favor?”

“No.” Jack smirked. 

\--

Okay. So they were fucking around now. No big deal. It was purely physical attraction between the two of them and none were any wiser outside of their rooms. 

Or at least they continued to operate normally with Jack doing secretary work for Gabriel while Gabe tried to scrape the next operation together with the team leaders.

That meant less time to fuck around and more time sleeping in separate rooms, if Gabriel could even manage to not just pass out at his desk.

Things almost went smoothly until Jack decided he was going to come along on the mission too. At the last fucking second while Gabriel was packing his bags to leave the next morning. Needless to say it was chaos and Jack would not take no for a fucking answer.

Gabriel tossed him into the dog house for that shit, saying nothing to the silver-haired man and instead talking to Ana the entire time or straight out walking away when he approached. Jack didn't fucking take a hint apparently or Gabriel had himself a clinger.

Ana wondered what the hell was going on with Jack and his sudden interest in pursuing Gabriel, actually approaching him about it while the others just fucking gossiped.

“Gabriel. You are a very smart man and I respect your private life-”

“Not now, Amari.” Gabe groaned as he pressed his palm against his face

“I can’t believe you had sex with him, Gabriel. Out of all the poor decisions you could possibly make on a mission by taking him with.”

“It’s not a poor decision at all, Amari.” Jack declared. His sword bound to his belt and hand resting on the pommel as he approached. “Avalon can heal anyone who gets hurt in the fight so long as I am nearby.”

Ana smiled sweetly as she turned from Gabriel to Jack. “Jack. I’m sure Avalon is a powerful tool but we have never run any training exercises with you when preparing for this operation. I would rather you stay on the ship after we land so you can help out when we leave.”

Jack frowned at that, almost disappointed in Ana’s suggestion before shaking his head. 

“You may not believe in Avalon’s ability but you have seen Excalibur’s power first hand, Amari. I can still be useful, even if you just put me in the back line in case my power is needed in any capacity.”

Ana sighed before looking over at Gabriel. Jack was also looking at him expectantly and it put more pressure on him than he ever wanted to deal with when he needed the quiet very badly before a mission started. 

“Jack, Ana has a point. Excalibur is a great strategical nuke but this mission requires covert infiltration, something Excalibur is not suited for.” He explained calmly to the scowling man. “If you stay on the drop ship, we can call you in at anytime should we need your help. You’re just as useful in the air as you are in the ground. Does that make sense?”

Jack’s face faded from a scowl to a frown as he considered Gabriel’s proposal, rolling the thought around until he looked back up at Gabe. 

“Excalibur is the most useful when I have all the information on the ground with my own eyes so I know who is ally and not. If not, there can be untold amount of casualties and possibly damage the aircraft in the process. That’s why I'm hesitant to agree to this.”

“To what degree can you control Excalibur’s projection? You were able to cast a smaller radius one on the firing range from what our drones recorded.” Ana commented. “Does it have to be fired in a straight line from the base of your sword?”

Jack shook his head. 

“I do not know. It takes an incredible amount of energy to even cast a contained and precise Excalibur just like when I used it to its full capacity to level armies not smart enough to split up their forces centuries ago.”

“Avalon can’t help with that?” Gabe asked curiously, folding his arms over his chest as he genuinely was interested with this line of discussion. What exactly was Jack’s capabilities when broken down?

“Avalon keeps me from passing out. As ashamed as I am to admit it, I still need two to three days to recover before I can cast it again.”

That explained why Jack looked so exhausted after casting it in the firing range and why it was so much smaller than before. Fucking bastard just happily wore himself out just because he asked without any fuss. He was going to chew him out for that later but for now he would just make a mental memo.

“So what is this about an ‘Avalon’, Jack? I never heard of such a powerful healing ability before.” Ana commented and Jack gave her a quick run down on his sheath but without any mention of Lancelot. Gabe figured he was special to hear that part. “Alright. If Excalibur is proof enough that you do not lie about your abilities then I trust that the Avalon part is true as well. Though I honestly still think you should stay back here on the drop ship, Jack.”

Gabe had to agree with her, even with the huge plusses that were Avalon and Excalibur, Jack was still a liability. 

“I'm sorry, Jack. You’re going to be our last resort if the mission goes loud.”

“Fine.”

Ana and Gabe looked at Jack like someone dropped a pan on his head with how easily he conceded this time. Jack frowned at the two of them before looking pointedly at Gabriel. 

“I have one request then. Please follow me, Gabriel.”

\--

Gabriel watched the drop ship pull away and taking Jack with it. His hand touched his chest, lingering for a moment in that spot before turning on his heels to follow Ana. The omnium was their target and he needed to focus on the operation. His many questions would be answered later.

\--

The mission was a total success and Jesse McCree was almost disappointed that he didn't get to see Hanzo’s dragons in action this time nor the supposed spectacle that Jack’s Excalibur was. He had seen the videos but there was nothing like seeing the real thing in action.

Jesse handed Hanzo a water bottle before sitting down next to him, uncapping his own to take a nice satisfying drink after a stressful sting operation that blew the omnium sky high. 

“Take it out of me, Jack. The mission is complete.”

Jesse spat his water, turning in his seat to indeed see it was Gabriel arguing with Jack in the seats behind them. Hanzo was likely glaring at him for getting water all over the floor but oh god this was just too good to not listen in to and he gestured for the archer to turn around with him.

“Do you know how much effort it takes to get it in you in the first place? You’re not the only one frustrated by this.” Jack shot back, making Jesse cover his mouth with his own hand as he tried not to break down laughing.

“What is so amusing, Jesse?” Hanzo whispered to the cowboy.

Jesse had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face as he turned to look at Hanzo, enjoying the fact that the archer could not figure it out for himself.

“Remember that bet I made on Gabe sleeping with Jack a while back, partner?”

“Yes. I remember specifically telling you it would get you shoved off a cliff by Reyes but you never seem to listen to advice.”

“Nope. But anyways, I think our commander had something not-mission-authorized shoved up his ass by a certain old fella, if you get my meaning.” Jesse gave Hanzo a suggestive eyebrow wiggle to drive his point home and watched the archer’s face flush red in realization.

“That’s utter nonsense!” He hissed back. 

“What else could the be talkin’ about then, Darlin’? Jack put something inside the boss that the boss wants out now! Not many thing come to my mind, that’s for certain!”

A bright glow filled the room as Hanzo and Jesse looked back at the pair, Gabriel now laying on the floor as Jack kneeled beside him. Jack’s hands hovered above Gabe’s torso as something literally rose out from the glow covering their boss’ body and they held their breath at the surreal scene before them. When the light faded, Jack was holding Excalibur’s sheath in his hands as Gabriel got up and quickly checked his body over.

“Is it out?” Gabe asked as he continued to screen over his body frantically.

“Yes, Gabriel. It’s out.” Jack sighed as he laid the sheath on his lap and ran a hand through his hair, looking very exhausted now compared to a minute ago. “You can stop fussing now.”

“You try not freaking out when someone puts a fucking sword sheath in your body, jackass!” Gabe spat angrily.

“I told you that I merely wove Avalon into your body with my power, Gabriel. The sword wasn't literally in one piece inside of you like it is now.”

“That goes against the very laws of physics! How do you expect me to comprehend such bullshit!”

“By trusting me?”

“Is there any other bullshit magic tricks you can do that I need to know, Jack?!”

He paused to ponder on that and Gabe threw his hands up in the air. Jack watched as Gabriel got up and stomped away but made no move to follow him as he materialized Excalibur from thin air beside him. He then sheathed the sword, got up, and laid down on the seats for a nap.

“Holy shit.” Jesse whispered to Hanzo as he nodded his head in agreement.

“He might be telling the truth about being Arthur Pendragon if the miracles he can perform are that vast. Ancient magic at works before our very eyes.”

“You think he can teach me to do that? Imagine how easy it would be to get Peacekeeper past airport security with that invisibility trick!”

Hanzo just sighed and turned back around in his seat.

\--

They laid in bed together, Jack’s arms around Gabe’s waist as the older man slept peacefully behind him. It was comforting, not just because the sex was incredibly good but because the man was all about the after-care and being affectionate. Gabe rested his head on the pillow he pulled up from the floor and wondered how long this infatuation between them would last.

Sure, Jack now insisted on being included in on mission briefings, trying to weave himself into at least a supporting role in strike operations and doing it in a much more formal manner than last time. Gabe was still annoyed that he put a powerful relic inside of him the last time after Jack told him it only worked on one person if it was in him rather than healing a group like Avalon could. It was incredibly selfish of the older man but at least he promised to not do it anymore if he was at least put on the ground.

Gabe couldn't believe he was making concessions for his booty-call/ward as a commander, it was almost embarrassing to bring Jack in for the meeting with the division leaders when talking about upcoming operations. Jack would sit quietly beside the support team leader, almost pressuring them with his presence alone to make him a fixture of their defense without ever speaking. Everyone knew about Avalon and Excalibur now since the science team had been practically kidnapping Jack from Gabe’s office to conduct trials to measure the full extent of his potential. Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji were also dragged through the same exact thing except Avalon’s special case required more unique situations in order to get it to activate. At least it helped ease Jack off him so he could get more work done and help with the man’s separation anxiety at the same time. 

It also helped to allow the medical team to gather more samples off of Jack and reveal some rather conclusive results. The biggest being that Jack’s genetic DNA was VERY old and that he required an extensive number of vaccines in order to be protected from numerous diseases his body would likely keel over from if he managed to get even the common cold from a child. Maybe Avalon protected him in that effect as well? Or was the guy really immortal?

Gabe shook his head and shoved the thoughts away. It was ridiculous. The doctors had to be pulling his leg on that. He still made Jack wear a condom whenever things got hot between them and wore one in return but he did not want to think of the possibly ancient STDs the guy might have been carrying around and he was glad he never asked; Jack just got treated for everything under the sun and that was that.

“Hey. You okay, Gabe…?” 

Jack mumbled into the back of Gabe’s neck as he shifted closer to the other man. The guy was too sharp and aware for his own damn good.

“Just thinking, Jack. You know how it is.”

“Mm.”

“How’s your ass feeling?” Gabe cracked, drawing an exhausted chuckle from his partner.

“I certainly learned some new things today. I don’t particularly mind.”

Gabe smiled at that and reached down under the sheets to lightly smack the hand at his waist. It was good to know that Jack was an enthusiastic switch like he was; it made sex all the more interesting each time they got into bed together.

“You’re a kinky old fuck, you know that?”

“You ain’t exactly a spring chicken either, Gabe.”

“I’m not the one who’s older than the mummies at the museum.” Gabe shot back playfully.

Jack paused for a moment, the joke clearly going over his head before Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Right. I gotta take you to one sometime.”

“You could just get me a book or a movie, Gabe.”

“Where’s the fun in that? Fuck. We should just go to Egypt and just immerse your moldy ass.”

“You think they would let me bring Excalibur into the country?” Jack pondered aloud, making Gabe roll over to face the scarred old man.

“You’re talking to a guy who could smuggle a whole strike team into a country and out in under an hour without getting caught, Jack. Excalibur and Avalon would be a cakewalk since you can just make them invisible by manipulating the air around them when we pick it back up.”

Jack smiled at that and nodded his head. “Or we could just put Avalon in you again. The metal detectors didn’t register it inside the science lab when we tested the theory out on one of the volunteers.”

“Right. But what about Excalibur? You can’t put it inside of you or anyone else, right?” Gabe asked curiously. Jack hesitated for a moment, catching Gabriel by surprise to see that face twist in hurt for but a moment.

“I’d rather not put swords inside of people. Avalon is the exception since it can only help those that come into contact with it.” He explained.

“Did you put Caliburn into Lancelot, Jack?” Might as well bite the bullet now.

“No. Not at least until I buried him did I learn it was possible.” Jack frowned solemnly as he reflected on the past. “Someone tried to rob the grave before for Caliburn so I had to move Lance’s corpse to a new site and tried the technique to make the body easier to move. I didn’t want Lance’s grave desecrated again because of me. Not after what he went through in life.”

“Sorry I brought it up.”

Jack nodded his head understandably.

“It feels better to talk about it, Gabe. It’s fine.”

Gabriel watched as the man closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with those last few words, leaving him unconvinced that he was truly alright with how much he prodded into his past.

\--

The science team was relentless about their demands to see Jack in action, setting up drones all over the cleared out firing range and joint platforms as Hanzo, Genji and Jack stepped out onto it. The viewing platform was crowded with spectators and scientists alike, even with their positions as commanders of the strike force, they also happily made room for Zenyatta since his observations were something they wanted to hear contributed to the discussion on Jack’s power. The omnic was not hovering this time to allow for more people to occupy the space around him even though he had a front row seat to the action with Ana and Gabriel. 

It was to be a two-on-one match to test the Shimada clan dragons against whatever classification Jack’s powers fell under, something the scientists so badly wanted to classify but had only one incident recorded a month prior to work with. Gabriel knew that Jack could pick and chose his targets with Excalibur along with Genji’s dragon but Hanzo’s was a complete unknown with how it would interact since it was independant of Hanzo’s control to a degree. That was why Zenyatta pushed for Hanzo to be included as well in the exercise since, theoretically, Jack’s Avalon would reverse any damage inflicted on him by the dragons so long as headshotting and severing limbs were off the table. 

“You may begin at any time, you three.” Professor Winston spoke as he adjusted his glasses; a young gorilla was clinging to the human’s arms in curiosity as he watched the three with him from the safety of the platform.

“We know the rules; fight all out by not to the death. You understand what that means, Jack, yes?” Genji spoke casually as he and Hanzo circled him like Jack promised he would allow for earlier before they stepped outside.

“It’s been a good few centuries since I dueled anyone. I can’t promise my form and technique won’t be off.” He chuckled, drawing Excalibur from Avalon. “You guys sensing anything yet?”

“No. Hanzo?” 

The older Shimada shook his head before stopping in-sync with his brother. They were going to fight but the brothers were the first hand account in this experiment and Jack was fully cooperative with starting and stopping whenever they agreed to allow for that to happen.

“Alright. Can I borrow you for a second, Genji?” Jack asked, the younger Shimada nodding his head and approaching him as he held out Excalibur for Genji to take from him. A drone drew near to observe Genji appraising the sword from top to bottom.

“Excalibur is in poor condition for a blade meant for the battlefield.” He tapped the blade against the armor against his leg lightly, running his fingers over it afterwards to search for dents or cuts. “It has not been sharpened for who knows how long and has a few chips that could destroy the blade if it were to be carelessly used against anything bigger than a normal omnic foot soldier’s plating. It will not damage my armor unless it's condition is compensated by an outside power but definitely not as it is presently.” He handed Jack back the sword and chuckled sheepishly at Genji’s analysis.

“I do not think there is anyone alive who would know how to fix Excalibur. I never had to maintain it outside of sharpening it with a stone meant for that purpose.”

Hanzo gestured for one of the drones to approach him as he began to speak. “Unlike Excalibur, Avalon, the sword’s sheath, is in excellent condition outside of the faded paint and a few minor dents. The lining inside shows little to no wear regardless of the sword's state. Judging by the owner’s own admission right now, I theorize the sheath has the capacity to maintain itself as well, even if that does not extend fully to Excalibur itself.”

“A plausible theory.” Professor Winston hummed as the holomonitor before him played back the live feed and audio to him. “Thank you for your input on that, you two. You can move on.”

“Right. You’re going to throw one of your shurikens at me?” Jack asked as he watched Hanzo walk around him and move to Genji’s side as the other backed to put some space between them. The cyborg nodded his head, getting into a crouching stance as his raised his hand up before him, activating the mechanism in his wrist to produce three metal shurikens between his fingers. “I'm not going to even bother asking how you did that.” Jack chuckled as he got into a stance with Excalibur held out before him.

Genji returned the chuckle fondly and readied one shuriken to throw. “It would take much time but I would be glad to indulge you later, if you wish.”

“Sounds like it would be an afternoon well spent. Let’s get started.” Jack smiled.

“Alright. I’ll start off with a slow throw.” Genji spoke, showing Jack the motion of how he would throw the shuriken slowly without throwing it. “Got it?”

“Roger.” Jack spoke as he tensed up his stance a bit to get ready for the throw. Genji would be chucking shurikens for a while to warm Jack before Hanzo would launch his first arrow, once he deemed Jack skilled enough to do so without hurting himself. Though Stormbow still laid strapped dormant on Hanzo’s back, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Genji throw the shuriken and watch Jack step aside to watch it imbed into the wall.

“Something wrong?” Genji asked curiously as he watched Jack turn back to face him. “Too fast?”

Jack shook his head. “Just wanted to see how it would look coming at me. It’s a lot different than arrows or bullets.”

Gabe quirked a brow at that as he listened to the feed but still kept his eyes on the figures standing below him to the distance. Someone shot at Jack before? With an actual gun? That was something uncomfortably new to think about. Genji seemed ever amused by Jack and the pair readied themselves for the next throw.

This time when Genji threw the shuriken it was deflected with ease by Excalibur, landing harmlessly by Jack’s feet as it clattered against the steel flooring. “Impressive.” Genji complimented, rolling the next shuriken between his finger until it rest ready between his thumb and forefinger. “Let’s try a bit faster so that Hanzo can have a go at you soon.”

He let loose the shuriken MUCH faster this time, almost catching Jack off guard as he again deflected it before Genji flat out charged at him. Hanzo balked at Genji’s over eagerness while Jack was scrambled on his feet to try to deflect the shuriken that seemed to come out of nowhere as the cyborg leap around in ways he never had to deal with before.

Gabe smacked his forehead with his palm as Ana chuckled next to him at the sight. Figures Genji would go ham if Jack showed any potential to actually keep up with his relentless pace. “Hanzo!” Gabe yelled, startling the archer and rightly so. “Get your brother to stop dicking around!”

Hanzo drew Stormbow from his back and notched an arrow before pulling back on it. His eyes looked for a pattern in Genji’s movements before he fired the arrow, hoping it would imbed into the wall in the cyborg’s path to force his brother to focus on him. What he didn't expect was Genji suddenly accelerating and bending his body to catch the arrow with his blade, sending it hurling at Jack. “Doe!” Hanzo yelled.

Gabe felt a strange surge through his body along with the dread of possibly of the arrow hitting and some kind of pull as Jack’s sword moved faster than his eyes could follow. The arrow splintered and Jack clutched the side of his face as Genji dropped down in front of him.

“Yeah. Might want to have the sword sharpened so that doesn't happe-”

“Genji!” Hanzo was furious as he practically stomped over to his brother. “You fool! You could have blinded him or worse!”

“Brother, it’s fine. We revealed a power dormant within him by pushing his limits.” Genji chuckled, casually waving off his brother’s fury.

“Genji!” 

The cyborg tensed as Gabriel screamed from the viewing platform, his knuckles white as he clenched the railing. 

“I’m going to kick your fucking ass for that shit! You hear me!? Do it right or get off the training range!”

Zenyatta shrugged his shoulders as Genji’s silently plead to his master for help. ‘Pain is an excellent teacher’ and such. The cyborg’s head fell in defeat before looking up to see Hanzo assisting Jack in removing the rather long chunk of wood in his cheek. A drone was hovering over his brother’s shoulder as Hanzo carefully removed it with a steady hand and with a quick pull that had Jack yelp from the pain. The oozing wound was soon glowing gold, healing at an accelerated rate as Hanzo tossed the wood to the floor to work on the last imbedded piece. 

“I’m not sure how I would feel about a wound that seals itself so quickly. Does infection happen often?” He asked Jack curiously as he yanked the last one out and flicked it casually away while Avalon did its thing.

“Yes. Avalon patches the surface of the wounds but debris can still get trapped under it. Its meant to keep soldiers fighting since magic is limited to the limits of its user’s capability.” Jack explained. “We gave soldiers in my unit a sort of red paint to mark their wounds so they could be cut opened and drained later.”

“Gross.” Genji deadpanned, earning a laugh from Jack and a scowl from Hanzo.

“Anyways, I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be to take you both on.” Jack spoke as he drew Excalibur from Avalon, the two Shimadas glancing over their shoulders to look at Gabriel for approval up on the viewing platform. Gabe nodded his head and gestured for them to move it along before they faced an almost flustered Jack.

“Why do you need Gabe’s approval now when he was fine with it before?”

“Because we hurt you earlier-”

“YOU hurt him earlier. Do not rope me in with your impulsive mistakes.” Hanzo corrected harshly as he notched an arrow on his bow.

“- And now we should probably bring out the dragons while the commander still tolerates us beating on his lover.” Genji finished, readying another three shurikens in his grip as he got down in an offensive stance. Jack’s face was bright red at that but he gave no harsh denials or anything as he readied Excalibur. 

“Start first, Genji.” Hanzo ordered. He moved back a few steps as he watched his brother retract the shurikens with a flick of his wrist and drew his katana from his back.

“With pleasure.” He grinned under his mask, green energy swirling around him and his blade as he stood ready as Jack responded with summoning the golden glow around his body and blade. “Ryujin no ken o kurae!”

\--

The cyborg disappeared and quickly closed the distance between the two of them as Jack brought Excalibur up to block the blow from Genji’s sword. His eyes widened in awe as he saw a huge spirit appear behind Genji when their blades connected. The overwhelming scent of earth and wood filled his senses as the beast narrowed its eyes at him in anger, knowing fully well the sin he committed by slaying one of their own, distant cousins. The dragon was more lean and serpentine compared to the one he killed, likely striking fast when it once had an earthly form compared to the fire and massive bulk Jack’s dragon had. 

It was beautiful and breath-taking to see with his own eyes. Such majesty in these creatures and yet he was foolish to kill one of the last of its kind before they took refuge from the human-dominated realm, one way or another.

“So, you can see my dragon?” Genji hummed curiously before the moment was over and Jack had to counter another swing from his blade. The cyborg vanished again, shurikens forcing Jack further on the defensive as his eyesight strained to follow the younger Shimada. A familiar burn rose around his eyes, forcing them to move unnaturally before he could finally see Genji’s movements.

A power Jack had long since forgotten he even had since he gave away Caliburn to Lancelot.

“I’ve got you in my sights.” 

He charged out at where Genji would land, taking the cyborg by surprise as he brought down Excalibur and forced him block the blow with all of his strength. Jack’s boot drove into Genji’s torso, sending him reeling back from the unexpected follow-up blow. He turned to Hanzo after hearing the archer’s bow groan and the man’s enraged roar.

“Ryu ga waga teki o kurau!”

A bright blue light burst forth from the arrow consuming him. The smell of a raging storm overwhelmed his senses as two blue dragons looked down at him with fury in their eyes. Jack collapsed to his knees, unable to lift Excalibur from how much pain ripped through his body as he braced against the stormy winds that threatened to kill him.

‘You have taken power that does not belong to you. Taken it in such a vile fashion without the likes of even being worthy to bear.’ One of them spoke, it’s voice loud like a shout as they drew in closer.

‘You sought not knowledge or understanding and desecrated one of our own all for the sakes of your own vanity.’ The other accused.

“I have lived for centuries in isolation, watching the world move on without me! How is this not punishment enough?!” Jack yelled to the dragons, holding onto Excalibur’s handle for dear life as Avalon was howling by his side, it’s power being excessively drawn on to heal the wounds as the dragons used their power to slowly tear away at his flesh without touching him. 

‘Just because we despised the prideful, land-dwelling dragons of the west does not mean we do not feel sorrow for what has become of one of them before our very eyes. How you warped their pure soul into nothing but a mindless tool for your own gain and you aren’t even aware of it!’ The left dragon spat angrily at Jack.

‘You want us to just overlook your crimes because you are cursed with immortality?! You do not even deserve the companionship you have gained and lost throughout time. You were never truly isolated in that castle of yours!’

Jack gritted his teeth as they tore away at him more, Avalon’s light now covering all of his flesh, desperate to keep their master alive while Excalibur allowed for him to have an anchor in this warped vortex with no up or downs.

‘Even now you cling to gifts passed to you by others long gone! You ignore their voices even now, Arthur Pendragon of Camelot!’

‘Your crimes are countless and you have NEVER been forced to truly pay!’

“That doesn’t mean I'll just let you kill me!” Jack strained as he tried to rise to his feet, the winds deafening against his ears and making it difficult to even breath. He might actually die if Avalon cannot keep up and keep his head on his shoulders. This was the closest he had ever been to actual death since his fight with Lancelot.

Lancelot…

Gabriel…

This was just supposed to be a training exercise with rules in place to keep them from killing each other but he might just end up a headless, chewed up corpse for Gabriel to bury if this continued. He didn’t have the strength to raise Excalibur much less call out it’s power with the wind savagely tearing at his lungs with each breath. Would Hanzo be able to call the dragons off if he survived long enough? How long has it been anyways since they dragged him into this hell box of theirs?

Jack fell back to one knee, Excalibur falling from his grip as he braced his hands against the ground. He just needed a second to get back his strength and turned to reach for his sword but found it to be gone. The crushing realization of his mortality was now apparent as he only had Avalon. They took away the one thing that made Jack, no, Arthur a king in the past. So long as he had Excalibur, no one questioned who he was and the power he had. No one questioned his strength and determination for his people. No one ever questioned that he did not kill a dragon to gain their undying loyalty.

‘We have taken back the bones of our fallen. No longer will you be able to disgrace their body any longer.’ The dragon spoke as its twin moved closer.  
‘And with this, we take their soul from you as well.’

With that said the howling stopped and Jack watched as the world went black. 

“Jack?! JACK?! OH THANK FUCK!”

Gabriel’s voice was the first thing he heard as he opened his eyes and squinted so he could vaguely make out the shapes of his lover’s face. It was too difficult to do more than that as he felt his cheek rest against Gabe’s chest as he was lifted off the ground. There was a lot of shouting and murmurs as he was likely moved back indoors since the temperature suddenly spiked up and a door slid shut behind them.

\--

Gabriel tapped on his tablet as he responded to an email from inside Jack’s hospital room. He was given his own roll-away bed so he could stay with him and make sure he was okay but the guilt still remained as the one who authorized the test in the first place; the test that ended up destroying Excalibur, making Jack legally blind, and almost losing Avalon in the process as well. 

“Gabe?”

Gabriel looked over at Jack and set his tablet down on his bed. He slid out and sat down on the stool the nurses brought in for the doctor to sit on. Jack was a mess, especially since they had to take Avalon away so that the doctors could properly treat what little skin he still had that was not necrosing off of him. He was a mess but at least he was alive.

“What, Jack?” Gabe asked gently, wanting so badly to touch the wrapped up man so he knew it wasn’t a recording or AI of him, not that Jack would have any idea what that was. 

“I’m sorry.” Jack’s voice croaked.

Gabriel clenched his fists on his thighs as he tried not to yell or hit him. They both were suffering from guilt about the whole thing but Jack was even more emotionally ruined than before.

“I’m sorry I let Excalibur get taken like that… I just put it down for one second…!”

“Shh. It’s fine, Jack. I’m not upset at all.” 

God. Why did this all have to fuck up so spectacularly? Why did he allow Hanzo and Genji to talk him into this? Why did he put Jack in that kind of danger?

So fucking what if Jack had Avalon and was immortal, apparently this shit can happen regardless of not being able to die. Being made to suffer in a bed with all that you were destroyed and not even allowed to have the decency to see clearly. 

A knock on the door and Gabe wiped his cheeks with his sleeves as quickly as possible.

“Come in.”

Hanzo came into the room, his features grim as Genji walked in behind him with McCree in the far back. Jesse tipped his hat to Gabriel before leaving to close the door behind him. Most likely going to make sure no one disturbed them. Bless his heart. Gabe turned his attention to the two Shimadas as they got down on their knees, sitting keigo, and had their heads bowed low to the ground. 

“I meditated this morning and spoke to the dragons about the incident, Commander.” Hanzo started, “They refused to tell me anything but Genji has at least an explanation as to why things happened the way they did.”

“My dragon was more understanding and knew what Jack meant to all of us here.” Genji spoke up. “It knew that what Jack did was unforgivable, killing a dragon, regardless if it favored the land or skies, and desecrating its body, but it knew that Jack suffered from his choices as well. That’s why it did not break Jack like Hanzo’s did. That’s all I can report.” The two of them stayed in that uncomfortably low bow as Gabriel tried to process what it all meant. 

“Is there no way to at least get Jack’s sight back?” Gabe asked calmly.

“No. What is taken is gone forever.” Genji grimly replied.

The door slid open and Zenyatta floated in, Jesse mouthing an apology to Gabriel before Gabe waved Jesse's concerns off. He expected the omnic monk to show up anyways. Jesse shut the door after Zenyatta thanked him and glanced down at the two Shimadas bowing deeply for forgiveness. 

“Get up, you two. You did what you could to get answers. You did well. Thank you.” Gabe spoke, watching the two Shimadas get up and bow their heads once more before leaving the room, allowing Zenyatta to move in closer to the bed.

“Your kindness is never overlooked when you allow for it to shine through.” Zenyatta spoke to Gabriel before turning to look down at Jack in his full body cast.

“I’m not the one who needs the pep talk right now.” Gabe grumbled.

“You suffer as he does. Your souls seek out one another and so you both are bound to this turmoil, unable to forgive yourselves when the other wants nothing less than the other to be free of pain.” He hums.

Gabe stayed quiet, not wanting to confirm or deny how right the omnic was. Jack was the one who needed help the most and fighting with Zenyatta was a sure way to getting Jack to clam up.

“You are a most unusual human, Jack Doe. You lived for centuries, accepting your fate as punishment for so long that it has warped your humanity.” Zenyatta spoke. “Your feelings of self-worth hinged on being seen as useful to your people when it ultimately brought about your own kingdom’s demise and yourself as a result. Excalibur helped you through the darkest chapters of your life, your loyalty to your people who have long since moved on without you, loyalty to one who wield the sword, it stood as your beacon of hope. 

You thought if you stayed loyal to them, staying in the castle, and educating those who come eagerly to you, would give your endless life meaning when it merely made your doubts tenfold. You call yourself ‘Jack Doe’ now but you never really were this person until today until all that remained of ‘Arthur Pendragon’ was destroyed. Although you feel worthless now, I sincerely pray that you will see this as a blessing. Your chance to truly live your life as Jack Doe begins and we all wish to see you rise back up for your new beginning.”

“Avalon is still here in this world though.” Jack huffed. “I don’t see why the dragons did not take it as well.”

Zenyatta lingered on that for a bit before speaking once more. “Perhaps Avalon still serves a purpose in this world or the dragons did not see it as being corrupted. I cannot be entirely sure of why the dragons spared it but it too is a blessing to still have with us as we move forward together.”

Jack merely huffed, closing his eyes since he was unable to do anything else in his sorry state. Gabriel expected that to be that and watch the omnic monk leave before he looked up to see Zenyatta looking at him curiously.

“Why do you think Avalon remains in this world?” He asked.

“I wasn’t there with the dragons, how would I know?” Gabe huffed in disbelief.

“Because you suffered with Jack in that moment. I wanted to see your link with him with my own eyes and I was correct. I thought that you might have better insight into it.” Zenyatta politely nodded his head before heading to the door. Gabriel looked over at Jack as his hand clutched at his chest, a familiar ache at the surface rose once more before dying down when the door slid shut.

\--

Jack made Gabriel take Avalon with him when he came to say his goodbye in Jack’s hospital room but unlike before, Gabe had to strap the piece of metal to his back since he wore his shotguns on his hips. 

“Avalon will keep you safe, Gabe. Just don’t go out of your way to get shot, alright?” He chuckled weakly before coughing, his lungs still burning with each deep breath he accidentally took.

Gabriel smiled fondly at his lover, wanting to kiss him goodbye but knowing better than to do something that would irritate Jack’s recovering skin. “Yeah, yeah. I’ve done well without some holy relic strapped to my back before, Jack. Stop being such a worrywort.”

“Someone has to worry about you when you worry about everyone else, Gabe.”

Gabe scowled at that.

“I do not. Now go to sleep already. I didn’t come by to say goodbye at 4am just for you to chat my ears off and make me miss my flight.”

Another chuckle and cough combination came from the bedridden man.

“Alright. Stay safe. Bring me something nice back from Egypt.”

Gabe just rolled his eyes. “‘Night, Jack.”

“See you soon.”

\--

Gabriel tucked Avalon under the baggiest hoodie he owned as he walked the streets of Cairo with Jesse, keeping an eye out for the targets while also looking for something nice to get Jack. Jesse was posing as his older teenaged son and boy did he enjoy pressing his luck as he dragged him from stall to stall for tourist trinkets. It was weird seeing Jesse without his hat but Gabe fixed that pretty quickly buying a baseball cap with a pyramid on it and slapping that on the brooding cowboy’s head almost as soon as they landed. Now Jesse had the opposite problem over never wanting to fucking shut up.

“We should take a picture, Dad! You know, For Dad back home!”

Gabe looked at Jesse incredulously, still not used to Jesse speaking in a midwest accent. 

“‘Dad’? ‘Other Dad’?”

Jesse had a shit-eating grin on his face as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his cargo pants and rocked back and forth on his heels.

“You know! Johnson Doey?”

Gabe wanted to kill the little shit but the last thing he needed was to cause a scene in a crowded street. But he wasn’t sure if Avalon would be able to heal the damage he wanted to dish out on his ‘kid’.

Eventually, Gabe and Jesse spotted their target and proceeded to follow them all the way to the warehouse district, right where their intelligence suggested was a hidden, small-scale omnium for extremists. They followed the guy inside, choking out any of the very few human guards that were there and Gabe hid the bodies while Jesse continued to tail the guy. 

Gabe was heading back to follow the reflective stones Jesse was putting on the ground to lead him back to him before an explosion ripped through the door the last stone was placed at, throwing Gabriel into the wall as more explosions caused the warehouse to come down on them.

\--

“Gabe…”

A soft sob pulled Gabriel from the darkness as he regained consciousness, pushing the heavy wooden crate off his back, Avalon apparently taking the force of the blow for him. He began crawling through the debris as someone kept calling out for him, compelling him to move forward, shoving piles of rock and heavy metal out of the way without regards to his safety. Avalon would heal anything that tried to slow him down, after all.

“Dad…”

It was Jesse moaning in agony for him and Gabe bit down hard on his lower lip as he finally found a small clearing and the source of what was hurting him. He was sitting back up against the wall, left arm impaled in several spots by large spikes of metal debris but otherwise in good shape. Gabriel shushed Jesse reassuringly as he pulled off his hoodie when he got to McCree’s side and unstrapped Avalon from his back and gently laid it across Jesse’s lap.

“You’re okay, Jesse. I got Avalon here and you’ll be fine.”

Jesse wiped the dirt and soot from his face as he sniffled, the dust in the air bothering his eyes. Gabe flipped his hoodie inside out and wiped his face, doing the best he could with what little he had while Avalon kept him comfortable.

“I lost the hat.” Jesse managed to choke out, his good hand reaching to touch his heavily damaged arm before Gabriel set the hoodie down on his lap and held that instead. What Gabe could see of the arm was pretty bad but it looked like Jesse got his hand pinned under the heavy concrete pile as well. Not wanting to send Jesse into shock by making him aware of his state while he was still shaking from the explosion, Gabe instead tried to get the cowboy to focus on other things while they waited for the support team to come get them.

“You said it looked ‘nerdy’, remember? I thought you would be happy to be rid of it.” Gabriel chuckled softly and gently rubbed Jesse’s good hand to keep the circulation going in it.

“I was lyin’. You bought it for me when I didn’t even ask for it. Of course I liked the hat.” Jesse confessed with a nervous chuckled. Gabriel did his best to hide how anxious Jesse was making him by talking honestly to him and glanced down at the faint golden light coming of Avalon as he continued to stimulate his hand. “Hell, you said ‘yes’ to my stupid idea of being my pa for this.”

Okay, he was not going to cry just because Jesse was getting sentimental. Gabriel lifted the hoodie to wipe Jesse’s stained face once more before quickly setting it down to go back to rub some heat into his hand, feeling the appendage slowly getting colder. What the fuck was wrong with Avalon?! Wasn’t it suppose to keep him alive?! Wasn’t that why Jack trusted him with it?! WHY WASN’T IT WORKING?!

“Come on, Jesse. The support team is digging us out as we speak. Don’t talk like that or I’ll never let you hear the end of it.” Gabriel looked up at Jesse as he didn’t make much effort to respond and gently tapped his face. “No sleeping, Jesse. I’ll make you run fucking laps when we get back if you try to nap on the job.” He couldn’t make himself sound serious, not when he was this fucking scared of losing the bright-eyed cowboy. Not his son. “Come on, Avalon!” Gabe hissed down at the artifact desperately as he continued to gently slap Jesse’s cheeks to keep his eyes open. 

He needed to stop the bleeding and fast. That was something Avalon excelled at but when Gabe looked at the mangled mess that was Jesse’s arm he knew he was going to end up taking his career as well. Not that he had anything to cut the fucking thing off with anyways. Gabe reached down with his free hand to shake Avalon, hoping it would do fucking SOMETHING considering it fucking kept Jack in one piece three days ago. Where was the miracle working relic that Jack entrusted to him and not this piece of shit healing stream that wasn’t fucking doing anything to help him?!

Gabe clutched his chest as the pain happened again, worse than when Jack was getting ripped to shreds by Hanzo’s fucking dragons and it almost overwhelmed him. Fuck. He was having a heart attack at a time like this?! Avalon’s golden glow grew stronger, making Gabe do the exact opposite of relaxing from the healing relic and felt like his entire body was on fire. No! Not like this! Not when fucking Jesse needed it more than he did! The fire swirled within him, bringing forth a burst of light that fully engulfed the small air pocket with a golden gleam.

The pain went away as Avalon glowed anew, a sword sheathed inside of it as Gabe fucking bawled his eyes out from the sweet sight of seeing the relic perform a miracle. Without any hesitation, Gabriel drew the sword and unceremoniously severed Jesse’s arm from the elbow down. Avalon kicked it into high gear, sealing the stub shut with new skin faster than he expected, and set the sword down as he pulled Jesse into his arms.

“Jesse?! Jesse?!”

Gabriel brought a hand to Jesse’s neck, his heart racing as he had to check twice to make sure the pulse he felt wasn’t his own from adrenaline. He let go of the breath he was holding as he did indeed feel a pulse and Jesse’s breath against the back of his hand. He heard the muffled voices of people somewhere above him and felt himself smile bigger than he ever thought possible as he used his best drill sergeant voice to get their attention.

“HEY! YOU DUMB FUCKS BETTER GET US OUT OF HERE OR I’M DOCKING YOUR FUCKING PAY! YOU GOT THAT!?”

He could have sworn he heard a weak chuckle coming from Jesse after all was said and done.

\--

The whole operation blew up in their faces but luckily they were rescued by the support team and an over-eager Reinhardt with a shovel. Hanzo was quickly by Jesse’s side after Gabriel laid him down on the stretcher and followed him into the drop ship before Gabriel rushed back to get Avalon. The new sword still laid bloody on the dusty floor with Avalon and Gabriel was more than happy to use his banged up hoodie to clean it off before sheathing it inside Avalon.

“You had me worried there for a second.” Gabe spoke to the sheath before strapping it to his back and climbing out of the hole to rush back to the waiting drop ship. They needed to get the hell out of dodge now that they knew their intelligence was compromised and it wasn’t a secret omnium in the warehouse. Gabriel wouldn’t have time to make good on his promise to buy a souvenir for Jack but he hoped he would appreciate a new sword and the awesome story he couldn’t wait to tell.

\--

Gabriel made sure that Jesse checked in to the medical ward right after they got back to HQ before happily carrying Avalon and the new sword up the stairs to go to Jack’s room. Gabe knocked on the door before swiping his card on the reader, stepping inside to see that Jack was indeed up but still no better. The man was going to take a while to heal anyways so he kept his distance and placed Avalon down on the table closest to the door before heading over.

“How you doing, Jack?”

Jack perked up at that, blue eyes opening in recognition. “Back so soon?”

Gabriel was all smiles as he headed over to take his seat on the stool by Jack’s bed. “Mission was a bust but I think you’ll appreciate the story I have for your deadbeat ass to go with your present.”

It took Gabe a while to get through the whole story since Jack practically demanded that he describe some things in detail that weren’t important, like what the Pyramids looked like and if the Sphinx was really missing a nose, etc. When he got to the operation and how it quickly went belly up, Jack stopped asking questions to just listen to Gabe explain it all. How the sting was a trap, Jesse’s brush with death, Avalon being a piece of shit until he had a heart attack and the sheath coughed up a sword as an apology. Jack had to interrupt him there though.

“Avalon can’t make swords, Gabriel.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Jack, knowing fully well he probably couldn’t see his glare but it certainly helped him feel better. 

“Don’t be a shit lord, Jack. You keep secrets from me all the time. Why hide that Avalon can make swords?”

“I’m being serious, Gabriel. Avalon is only a sheath that can heal, it most certainly cannot produce swords out of thin air.” Jack spoke firmly, making Gabe question how the fuck the sword got there in the first place then. 

“Then why the flying fuck did a sword magically pop itself into Avalon, Jack?”

“I don’t KNOW, Gabe.” He sighed. “I never listened to Merlin when he talked about things that were over my head, not that I can recall much of our conversations anyways.”

Gabe crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. 

“You’re a real piece of shit, Jack. You know that?”

“Thanks for reminding me about something I know fully well, Gabriel.”

Gabe left it at that as he continued to tell Jack about Avalon’s renewed healing power and how it bought Jesse enough time for them to be rescued.

“Well. Even though I don’t know how or why it happened, I’m glad Avalon was able to help you keep Jesse alive, Gabe. I know the boy means the world to you.” Jack spoke fondly, making Gabe flush as he tried to not seem too happy about that just for the sakes of appearance. “Maybe Avalon knew that too, if sheaths can even feel, that is.”

Gabriel turned around to look at Avalon sitting on the small table and shook his head at the nonsense Jack was spouting. 

“If it did have feelings it’s a damn shitty sheath for waiting until I was dying for it to work properly.”

Jack chuckled in amusement at that before having another coughing fit.

\--

Eventually Jack was cleared by the doctors to have naturally healed enough that Avalon could be brought in close to finish the job now that no infections or worse were forecasted for him. Gabriel was more than happy to finally stop carrying the sword and sheath with him on his back; mostly out of fear for something happening and not having Avalon nearby along with Jack being a pushy asshole as usual. It was something breath-taking to finally set Avalon and the unnamed sword on Jack’s lap and watch it go back to work, weaving his skin back together with its rapid healing power.

“About time you stopped looking like a peeled grape, Jack.” Gabriel chuckled as Jack slowly sat up, his hands gently touching his skin meekly, afraid it would chip off again or something. After realizing he was more firm than he first thought, his eyes glanced down at Avalon and the sword that saved Jesse McCree’s life.

“Oh. Right. What are you going to name the new sword, Jack?” Gabe asked curiously as he watched him pick up Avalon then grasp the handle of the sword. 

Jack drew the blade out as Gabriel leaned forward to describe the details of the blade, wanting to help out his sight-impaired lover out the best he could before he realized Jack wasn’t listening to him. Gabe leaned back to see what had Jack so mystified by the blade before the man finally spoke.

“Caliburn.”

Gabe tensed up at the name, remembering the how uncomfortable talking about the sword and Lancelot made him feel.

“Isn’t that kind of tasteless to name your sword after an old one?”

“No, Gabe. This is actually Caliburn.”

“What?! How do you know?” 

“Because I can SEE it.”

Gabriel blinked at Jack as he looked at him and realized he was actually looking AT him; eye contact and everything.

“You’re not play a cruel prank on me, right?” Gabe asked suspiciously, leaning in to look at Jack’s eyes for himself. “I swear I’ll knock you flat out if you are.”

“You cut your hair recently, right?” 

“Yes. But that doesn’t convince me.”

“Turn on the TV and mute the audio. I’ll read the subtitles to you.”

Gabriel played along as he got up and turned on the flat screen TV, quickly muting it and flipping it to a news channel before turning on the subtitles just in case Jack had seen a particular movie or show before.

“‘An explosion in Cairo last week, in the warehouse district, still has authorities perplexed on a motive since no terror groups claimed responsibility for the destruction. Police have possibly linked it to a gas leak-’”

Gabriel dropped the remote and looked at the TV before looking back at Jack.

“Are you shitting me, Jack?”

Jack looked down at the sword that laid on his lap along with Avalon and shook his head. Gabriel immediately scrambled out the door to drag a doctor into the room and get Jack checked out. 

It was as Jack said; his eyesight was back. 

“I want a second opinion.”

Jack sighed and chuckled.

“Come on, Gabe. Don’t be like that.”

“A blind man does not just suddenly get his eyesight back by holding a sword, Jack!”

Jack rolled his eyes as he sheathed Caliburn back into Avalon. 

“Say the guy who said a sword magically appeared in a-”

Jack paused for a moment, his eyes going back to squinting as he looked up at Gabriel before looking down at Avalon and Caliburn.

“Shit.” They both spoke in perfect unison.

\--

“Alright. So, you can see perfectly with the sword fully drawn out but not when it’s in the sheath?” Ana questioned after Gabe ran to her for help but mostly because he wanted her there with him through this headache.

“Yes. Has to be fully drawn or I’m still blind as a bat.” Jack spoke, Caliburn sheathed inside of Avalon and laying propped up against the bed as the golden glow still trickled into him.

Ana frowned at this oddly specific tibbit from her spot on Gabe’s roll out bed.

“Well, we can’t exactly have you walking around with Caliburn out at all times, even if we explain it to everyone in the HQ. It’s simply too dangerous.” She remarked.

“Isn’t it the same as all of us carrying loaded 9mms around here, Ana? The risk is still the same.” Gabriel spoke, trying to logic this out with her since she was also his fellow commander and helped him work out new rules when necessary.

‘Yes, but guns have safety locks on them and Avalon is considered Caliburn’s ‘safety’ if we follow this logic.”

“So, it’s fine to let Jack wander around blind? That isn’t a hazard in it’s own right?”

Ana sighed as she ran a hand through her black hair.

“Of course it is, Gabriel, but imagine if Fareeha ran down the hall and cut herself or worse when she didn’t see Jack turn the corner? Unlike Excalibur, Caliburn is in fine working condition and very sharp.”

They both frowned at that, neither Gabriel nor Ana wanted to intentionally stop Jack from being able to see clearly but there was too much risk in letting Jack carry Caliburn drawn in the building even with Fareeha excluded from the equation. Hell, Jack could hurt himself and that was something that Gabe would definitely not take chances on. Only neither one of them had the heart to tell that to Jack.

“Okay. I’ll leave Caliburn sheathed but on one condition.” Jack spoke up.

“What is it, Jack?” Ana asked curiously.

“If I’m sitting down, I want to be able to place Caliburn on the table. I don’t want to stop participating like I am now just because of my limitations. I won’t sit idle, Ana.”

“No. It would be cruel to take away the efforts you have made here and I agree.” Ana nodded her head in understanding. 

“I think it’s fine if he also has Caliburn out during field operations.” Gabriel spoke up. “Our guns don’t have their safeties on when the enemy is shooting at us either.”

“Wait. You’ll still let me go with you, Gabe?” Jack asked, completely surprised by the turn of events.

“Of course, dumbass. Why wouldn’t I let you tag along? Avalon is as good as ever and we can’t have you sitting around with Caliburn out. Right, Amari?” Gabe smirked as he glanced over at her, watching as she scowled at him. She completely fell for it.

“You fucking cheater.”

“Think about poor Fareeha falling and-”

“You shut the hell up, Gabriel Reyes, or I’ll knock you into next week.” She growled lowly.

Gabriel quickly zipped his lips but gave Jack a wink in his direction, regardless of it not being noticed by the intended party. Jack still smiled like he did anyways.

\--

It would be after two days of bed rest that Jack was finally released from the medical ward and Gabriel made sure to drag him over to Jesse’s room as he finally got his new prosthetic attached. He was still knocked off his ass from the drugs but was in good spirits as Gabe paid him a visit, holding Jack’s hand the entire time. 

“Howdy, Boss.” Jesse’s hand reached to tip his hat to him before he realized that he was grabbing air. Jack unsheathed Caliburn and laid it down on one of the tables furthest from the door and Jesse before heading over to his bed side. Gabriel quickly remedied Jesse’s situation by taking the cowboy hat off the nightstand and plopping it on the sharpshooter’s head.

“Sleep better last night, McCree?” Gabe asked as he dragged another chair over to the stool by Jesse’s bedside so Jack could sit down next to him as well.

“I reckon I did.” He slurred on accident, adjusting his hat so it sat properly before falling back against the angled mattress against his back, causing the hat to tip forward and cover his face.

Gabe rolled his eyes as he took Jesse’s hat off and placed it on his lap.

“Jack just got out about a few minutes ago. You feelin’ up to talking to him?”

Jesse sluggishly reached up to touch the brim of his hat on his head before Gabriel guided the hand down to where it was on his lap.

“Like I said, he’s a bit out of it.” Gabe whispered to Jack and drew a chuckle from the older man.

“Sure. I need to thank him for lending us Alora.”

“It’s ‘Avalon’, Jesse.” Gabe corrected before getting up and trading seats so Jack was now closer to the doped out youth.

“Hey, Jesse.” Jack started as he leaned forward, looking at the metal prosthetic that now adorned where his flesh used to be when he last saw him. “Heard you had quite an adventure with Gabriel in Cairo. You take any pictures like I asked you to?”

Jesse nodded his head as his good hand traced the brim of his hat idly.

“Yeah. Got some shots of the Pyramids, the markets, and a few of the Boss when he wasn’t lookin’.”

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest at that but didn’t scowl or anything like Jack expected him to when he took a quick peek before looking back at Jesse. 

“Yeah? Did Gabe have any fun while he was there?”

“Come on, Jack. You know I didn’t-”

“Shh!”

Jesse smiled fondly as he looked down at the cowboy hat in his lap, not even noticing the whispering adults to his right.

“He bought me a hat. It was black and had one of the Pyramids on it.” Jesse started. “I think he wanted to go see them but you know how the Boss is about foolin’ around on the job.”

Jack smiled at Gabriel knowingly and Gabe just huffed, letting Jesse continue his story.

“You think he would take me with if you guys go to Cairo?” Jesse drawled, looking at Jack but not really.

Jack hummed at that before shaking his head. “I don’t think I can walk around in public anymore unless I want to do it blind.”

“Oh. Right… Hanzo took your eyes and your sword.” Jesse seemed downright depressed about that and it surprised both of them to see him actually react to a raw nerve being touched instead of laughing it off with a lie. Jack smiled and got up to fetch Caliburn before taking his seat once more, drawing Jesse’s attention with the blade.

“You must not remember your trip home from Cairo, Jesse. Along with you, Gabriel brought back a very important sword to me and it’s magic allows me to see.” He explained in simple terms.

Jesse eyes widened as he looked at the sword in amazement. “What? That’s your sword? Gabe didn’t just find one laying around?!”

Gabe scowled at Jesse for that.

“I practically died to get that sword from Avalon, dumbfuck. How bout you show some damn respect for the pain I went through to save your sorry hide!”

Jesse looked from Gabriel to the sword then right back to Jack.

“Did Alora really make a sword to save my life, Boss?”

Gabe sighed as Jack empathetically rubbed his lover’s back.

“Yes, McCree. Avalon did make a sword just to save your life.”

He was going to need lay down after this, hopefully with Jack, but he was starting to get tired of constantly re-explaining things to Jesse.

“Jack. Thank you kindly for lending my boss Alora. I reckon I owe you one.” He reached to remove the hat he was wearing before Gabriel physically got up and left the room.

Jack indulged Jesse though, picking up the cowboy hat to put it on his head.

“It won’t be the first or last time I make Gabe carry Avalon around so don’t mention it, Jesse.”

\--

Caliburn.

The sword of kings. The true one, anyways. Excalibur was always the sword of the people to Jack, at least when he was Arthur.

Avalon was made to hold Excalibur but somehow managed to summon Caliburn to it in Gabriel’s time of need. A sword that he purposely imbedded in the corpse of his beloved Lancelot.

Eygpt was a place of old power. Perhaps its dormant magics allowed for that miracle to happen? Allowed for the sword of kings to respond to the aid of a man who very presence felt like kings of his time? Not the false ones but the true nobility picked by the gods themselves?

Jack looked at Caliburn resting with Avalon beside it on the nightstand as Gabriel shifted against him, deep in a peaceful sleep with his face buried against the back of his neck. He was grateful for Caliburn’s loyalty. For seeing Gabriel like his own master and Avalon somehow allowing for the sword to transcend time and space to perform a miracle. He was once again in debt to the sword for it’s blessings, even if he felt horribly crushed that it abandoned Lancelot.

What was he suppose to do now? Go back to England, somehow find the grave once more or selfishly keep the burial offering so he could have his sight and a weapon?

Lance would probably want him to keep the sword but guilt painted a different argument in his head.

If only he didn’t lose Excalibur then none of this would have happened…

Or would it still have been the same since he would have been with the support team when the explosion happened?

Maybe Caliburn’s arrival was fated to happen since Gabriel would still be without a blade, even with Avalon with him.

No. It would have been worse if he was strong enough to bury Avalon into Gabriel’s body. The sheath would only have healed Gabriel and Jesse would have died. God. What was wrong with him? Lance was dead but Gabriel and Jesse were alive. Lance would have beaten the shit out of him for putting him above others, especially people he loved. He wanted him to be happy and revolted against his rule to make him see that.

Lance died to make him see that and yet Jack still couldn’t help but feel crushed by his death.

Gabe nuzzled his nose slightly against the back of Jack’s neck in his sleep, making Jack squirm for just a second from the unintended, ticklish contact. He would have thought Gabriel had done it on purpose to catch him off guard but the soft snores at his back said otherwise. It made Jack wonder if this was how Lance would have loved him if he was not king and Lance his knight. Would they have done more than kiss when they knew for a fact that no one was looking?

Lance was always so put off by their rank differences, even if he never said anything. Always too shy to stand too close and get caught.

There was no way he would let loose like Gabriel did, tying him up so he couldn’t touch him like he wanted and making him beg for release like some shameless tart. It was damn liberating to be rendered helpless below someone he could trust with his whole heart, regardless of his age and who Jack used to be. There was no Arthur Pendragon in this world. Only Jack Doe.

A man of the people who walked among the people as one of their own. To hold Gabriel’s hand down the halls without anyone thinking less of Gabe or himself. To actually be someone who could be loved and carve his own path forward with the lessons he learned.

There was no sword in the stone to draw. No dragon to slay to prove his worth. No armies to lead with Excalibur on his hip. He was just a paper pusher and a soldier when he felt like it.

Gabriel was his king and he lived beside him like everyone else did.

“You going to actually sleep or do I have to knock you out?” Gabriel grumbled.

“Well, my ass kind of hurts. Makes it kind of difficult to sleep.” Jack chuckled.

Gabriel yawned as he got up from the bed, walking across the carpeted floor into the bathroom to get some pills from the box behind the mirror. Jack sat up as Gabe handed him a cup of water and two small pills before crawling back into the bed, pulling the covers over himself.

“Let me prep you better next time, idiot.”

Jack popped the pills into his mouth and drank down the water before setting the cup down next to Caliburn.

“Okay, so I was a bit too eager, shoot me.” Jack chuckled as he slipped back under the covers and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s bare waist. His lover just huffed at that.

\--

Gabriel and Jack watched as Torb and his team took Caliburn out of Avalon, handing the sheath back to Jack. Reinhardt was there as well with his assistant blacksmith, Brigette, all of them crowded around as they placed Caliburn on the anvil to take in the sight.

“This is a sword of beauty, my friend! Not even Excalibur matches its craftsmanship!” Reinhardt chuckled with his boisterous voice. Jack waved his hand dismissively at the comment and shook his head.

“Excalibur was the finest sword in the lands when it was in its prime. The situation was completely reversed until I ran out of worthy swordsmiths who could maintain Excalibur.”

Brigette looked at Jack incredulously before looking back at Caliburn then back at Jack in quick succession. “Wait, you’re not a sword collector sleeping with the boss?!”

Jack, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn all threw their heads back in laughter at Brigette’s blunt reaction. Gabriel merely crossed his arms over his chest and looked away since the girl was completely red in the face from embarrassment anyways. Reinhardt put a hand on the girl’s back and walked her over to Jack to introduce them.

“This man is or at least WAS the King of Camelot, King Arthur Pendragon, Brigette! We just call him ‘Jack Doe’ now!”

“What?!” She swerved on her heel to look up at Reinhardt and jab a finger into his great chest angrily. “I’m twenty years old, Reinhardt, you think I’m that dumb?!”

“I told you the lass wouldn’t believe it if you told her, Reinhardt.” Torbjorn chuckled as he carefully rotated the blade in his hand and claw.

“But it’s the truth, Brigette!” Reinhardt frowned as the woman jabbed him hard with her finger once more.

“Stop pulling my leg like this!”

Gabriel sighed and grew tired of the bickering as Jack simply chuckled at the whole thing.

“Enough. Brigette, they aren’t lying. We just call him ‘Jack’ now because that’s what he’s comfortable with.” Gabe spoke up. “If you really can’t believe it then I guess I’ll have to pull all the DNA and vaccination reports so you will actually take this seriously. The sword Torbjorn is holding is the authentic Caliburn, the ‘sword from the stone’, from the legends, and you better as fuck treat it right if you want to work here. I don’t give ten shits what Reinhardt has to say about that.”

She looked at Gabriel incredulously, conflicted with everything he was telling her.

“I realize that it makes no logical sense but you have to keep an open mind when dealing with anything related to Jack.” Gabe sighed as he ran a hand over his black beanie. “Magic doesn’t make any fucking sense to me either.”

“I just…” Brigette looked at everyone for reassurance they weren’t just trying to pick on her because she was out of the loop and they all nodded their heads in understanding.

“I hear you were an amazing blacksmith, Ms. Brigette. Reinhardt says you work wonders with the forge.” Jack smiled reassuringly. “It’s nice to know that Caliburn and Avalon will be able to get the help they need since I can’t provide it myself.”

She sighed at that, removing her finger from Reinhardt’s chest as she crossed her arms over her own and turned to face Jack. “Caliburn will get the upgrades she needs to actually tear through modern armor without breaking, Jack. Also call me ‘Brigette’ since everyone else does around here.” She extended a hand to Jack with a small smile and he happily shook her hand.

“Brigette,” Jack repeated smiled as he released her hand. “Do you have any questions? I would be happy to fill you in on anything you need to know about Caiburn, if it makes your job easier.”

“Plenty.” She grinned. “Let’s start with the stories first so I know fact from overblown fiction.”

“Fire away.”

\--

Torbjorn finished logging the structural analysis and blueprint for Caliburn when Brigette was finally able to hold the sword for herself. She had been at it awhile with Jack after Gabriel got called out for a meeting and was starting to get a better idea of what Caliburn was capable of. 

“So, Caliburn was what slew the dragon, right?

“Yes.”

“It was also used during the rebellion, right?”

“Yes”

She looked at the length of the sword in her hands before balancing its weight by holding the hilt in an offensive stance.

“Hmm… What do you think about replacing the hilt with something easier to grasp? Cloth just doesn’t cut it anymore and there’s lighter, more durable options we could use that would require less maintenance on this at least.”

“Sure.”

Brigette looked at Jack skeptically before giving the sword a few trial swings.

“The sword blade itself could be melted down and reinforced with the same alloy we used for Genji’s blades to make them a lot more durable. But what about when you cast magic with your blade like you did with Excalibur? I assume you can do the same with Caliburn?”

Jack hummed at that, cupping his chin as he thought about any inefficiencies he had with Excalibur in the past and present before it was destroyed.  
“Well, the sword is similar to a lightning rod if I were to compare it to modern technology. I would say it’s rather slow to absorb power and channel it across the whole blade. With Caliburn, I’m able to use the full extent of my power or at least I did in the past before I was given Excalibur. I basically traded off a more magic efficient weapon for one that was more durable and meaningful at the time.” He explained as Brigette took mental notes with that amazing brain of hers. Jack never thought about asking for more efficient casting weapons since he was almost never asked about it in the past. Not being a king to be slighted must have made this talk a lot easier with the ever skeptical Brigette, much to Jack’s relief. “Being able to launch magic one second faster than I am currently able would be a drastic improvement but it’s fine if you are not able to find anything that works. Modern weapons, even swords and hammers, are very different from ones we were able to make in the past, especially since guns are much more efficient and cost-effective.”

She almost scowled at him for that one but held her tongue. “You also have armor in your room, right? It’s your original set from the past, right? Not a replica?”

Jack perked up at that. “Affirmative. Should I go get it?”

“Yes. It would be easier to have some material to work from when tuning up your sword and I might even be able to melt it down to make you some new, lighter gear so you’re not just running around with a biker jacket during a firefight.”

“I’m not sure I could get used to wearing a chest plate again, I rather like my jacket, and could easily get Gabe to lend me some of that modern bullet proof material to wear under it.” He chuckled as he got up from his seat to head over to the door. “Do me a favor and leave Caliburn out of it’s sheath while I go get the armor. It might be good to see how far I can get from old Cali before my eyes go crossed.”

“No problem, Torbjorn and I will work on some blueprint drafts while you’re away but don’t expect a complete redesign to come to us in an hour, alright?” She smiled.

“Roger that. Take your time, I’ve got a lot of it.”

\--

Regardless of what Jack said earlier about his chest plate, he wore the entire armor set and kept his ‘76’ jacket tucked under his arm as he walked back to the armory. It was almost two months since he last wore it all and he had to admit he could see why it all needed to go after slipping it back on again. It was rusted in several areas, regardless of his efforts to keep it dry in the castle. England never liked the sun much and moisture just sat everywhere in the castle, even though it was considered one of the best castles in the century it was built. After looking at Reinhardt’s armor, he noticed just how unnecessarily cumbersome some of the joints were and the lack of sufficient padding that would allow soldiers as old as Reinhardt to continue to wear it, assuming they even lived to that age.

Still, at least it would be actually useful rather than taking up space on his desk to simply display it. Perhaps it would be good to have a clean break from the mementos of Arthur, at least the ones he did not need. Excalibur’s destruction made him realize just how badly he needed to leave the past behind him if it did not benefit those living in the present with him. The armor rattled loudly, drawing everyone’s attention unnessarily as they looked at Jack with such skeptical eyes. Everyone was used to seeing Avalon being carried around in one manner or the other but this attention was very unwelcoming to Jack, even though Arthur would have never batted an eye.

He was relieved to take it all off as he arrived back in the armory, surprised to see Gabriel at the draft table with Torbjorn and Brigette. It was a relief to see Gabe turn to see him and smile as he shook his head at the sight of him in his old armor.

“Have fun scratching up the tile flooring on the way here, Jack?” He asked with a chuckle as he took his phone out and tapped Brigette’s shoulder to get her attention. Gabe mumbled something to her before passing her his phone and walking over to Jack. He plucked Avalon and Caliburn off the table before closing the gap between them before getting on his knee to tie Avalon to his belt.

“Eh.” Jack shrugged at the snarky comment. Gabe stood back up and handed him Caliburn as Jack quirked a brow at him curiously. “We really taking a photo, Gabe?”

“Yes. Now give me your jacket and do that pose that you did in the paintings.” Gabriel smirked as he took the ‘76’ coat and placed it on one of the chairs lined up against the wall behind them.

“I’m not going to pose as a king when I’m wearing fucking cargo pants and a shirt under my armor, Gabe.” Jack rolled his eyes as Gabe stood perpendicular to his side, hands on his hips, facing Brigette with a confident look on his face that made Jack smirk at him. “Alright. just once.” He conceded, placing Caliburn’s tip onto the ground while placing his hands one over the other on the pommel. “How do my shoulders look, Brigette? Is the sword straight in the picture?”

Gabe waved his hand as Brigette looked up to consider Jack’s position. “Take the shot already before he gets anal about it.”

Jack huffed at Gabriel but put on a confident smile to match his lover’s own as Brigette started taking pictures. It was a bit exhilarating to have Gabe in a picture with him, remembering how the artists intentionally painted him away from his knights of the round table, making him look imposing. But these pictures? They couldn’t lie about how close he was to Gabriel and his love for him. So, just to spite Gabe for making him pose like that, Jack sheathed Caliburn, not minding that his vision blurred the moment he reopened his eyes and turned to give the man a passionate kiss. Brigette and Reinhardt hooted with excitement and cheered them on as Gabe narrowed his eyes at him for a second before wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck to pull him in closer.

When they finally parted, the room was buzzing with noise and groans from people who apparently lost their money on a bet. But Jack was ever so happy to finally show public affection for Gabriel and he knew, under that disapproving scowl, that Gabe was overwhelmingly happy too. With the photoshoot over, Gabe went over to Brigette to get his phone back and Jack walked over to the table to start removing his armor. Piece by piece he laid them down until he sat down on the floor to remove his greaves to complete the set as Brigette and Reinhardt cooed at the relics. Apparently Gabriel was snapping some last minute pictures of it with his phone before it was time to watch them be tossed into the forge. Caliburn rested outside of Avalon on the far corner of the table so no one got too overly eager and tossed them in by accident.

Jack still felt a sense of loss as he watched the armor that protected him for centuries being melted down into ingots. He knew he would be reunited with their successors sometime in the future, but for now they would rest in the armory in a special safe for rare ingredient and alloy storage. Gabe clasped his shoulder reassuringly and Jack nodded his head as they walked back over to the table to collect Caliburn and Avalon. His vision went when he sheathed Caliburn back into Avalon at his hip but Gabe’s hand took his own as they left the armory after saying their farewells to the craftsmen who would burn the candles for his own sake.

The next operation was in a few weeks after all.

\--

“Sometimes I wondered if you have a fetish for old men, Gabe.” Jack chuckled lightly as Gabe pushed him back onto his heels to sit up as well. They were completely naked in bed and ecstatic for each other as Gabriel leaned in to press his face between Jack’s soft pectorals. His arms wrapped around Jack and pulled him into his lap as he began kissing the slope between them lightly.

Jack nipped his lower lip for a moment as he looked down at his lover, reaching up to run his fingers through the much too short hair. Gabriel chuckled mischievously at Jack’s soft growl in frustration as he had nothing solid to grip where he wanted it most. Gabe always loved having his hair pulled, not as much as Jack discovered he was when they first tried it, but he was incredibly cruel to taunt him like that. Jack crawled up further in Gabriel’s lap, reaching down to grab both of their cocks and hold them together in his hand. It was Gabe who shuddered deliciously this time as Jack choked back his moan to keep control over the clever man.

“I think you enjoy leaving your marks on history and having them mark you in return.” Jack’s voice rumbled as he leaned in to whisper into Gabe’s ear. Just to make sure Gabe was paying attention and not trying to mentally shrug him off, he gave their cocks an experimental pump with his hand, using his thumb to tease Gabe’s head in slow, soft circles. Gabriel huffed defiantly as he tried to suppress the whimper coming from his lips, even now he insisted on being stubborn.

“F-fuck. You won’t see me... fucking some mummy in a museum. Nor Reinhardt for that manner.” He panted lightly as Jack went back to slowly stroking their cocks up and down, praying that Gabe didn’t feel the precum rolling down from Jack’s own cock. It was hard to not prematurely ejaculate with Gabriel in control but at least Jack was able to salvage some pride when he decided he wanted to be the one in charge.

God, Gabe was so hot to look at as he squirmed and intentionally played stubborn. It made it all the more fun when he dropped the facade to let himself express how weak for him he really was and say it out loud too. 

“I didn’t think loud guys were your thing either.” Jack smirked like the cocky asshole he was. “You hate it when others scream over you.”

Gabe opened his eyes as his hand raked their way down Jack's back, drawing a satisfying hum from his lips. “Shut up and take me already.”

“Later.” Jack purred mischievously and continued to slowly stroke them both until he felt Gabe was ready for relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story. I put a lot of work into it along with my beta, Madame Maria. 
> 
> If you enjoyed the story please leave a comment on what you thought of it! We have plans for a part two that focuses on McHanzo set in the same timeline that is similarly inspired by Nasuverse if this gets received well!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at 'mercy-for-old-soldiers.tumblr.com'! I love prompts! Please send me some!


End file.
